


What Do I Call You?

by Danvers47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alex Danvers AU, Family Secrets, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Alex Danvers's mom, Eliza, was always hard on her. What if there was a reason why? What if Eliza wasn't actually her mom and Jeremiah wasn't her father?  What if her real mom was actually Jeremiah's sister, Mac?  This is Mac's story, Alex's real mother.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought some time ago about why Eliza was always so hard on Alex. She loved her...yes. But was there some other reason why Alex was always closer to Jeremiah? Yes. He loved his baby sister, Mac, so much he adopted Alex to protect both of them. This is Mac's story beginning when she was a child and leading up to Alex as an adult. There are several characters I developed on my own, but included character information from Supergirl (CW).

A faint knock sounded at little six year old Mackenzie Danvers’s bedroom door. She knew it was her older brother Jeremiah because he was the only one brave enough to come check on her after their mother, Maria, had sent her to her room. Mackenzie uttered no sound as Jeremiah quietly opened the door and peered in.

“Mac, you okay?” he whispered.

Mac said nothing. She only continued to cry in her pillow. Jeremiah squeezed through the door trying not to attract his angry mother’s attention. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Mackenzie crawled up on his lap and cried into his shoulder. As he sat holding his baby sister, he silently wondered just how many 16 year old boys would do this. Probably none. He had to, though. He was the man of the house basically since his father was always away on business and his mother, although not toward him, was almost always an angry ball of hatefire, especially toward little Mac. For the life of him, he just couldn’t fathom how anyone, especially her mother, could be angry at this sweet, beautiful little girl who tries so hard to make everyone happy.

Mac raised her head and looked at her brother. He gently wiped her tears. “Why does Momma hate me so much, Jermi?” she sniffed.

“I don’t know, Mac,” he admitted.

“I try so hard to be good, but no matter how hard I try, I’m not good enough.”

“I know, kiddo,” Jeremiah said as he brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. “Just try to keep your head down and stay out of her way.”

“I try,” she said.

“I know you do, Mac.”

Jeremiah stayed with Mac for another hour. He left her playing in her room. That evening at dinner, his father surprisingly was home. Dinner was quiet as usual. Dr. Danvers did ask Jeremiah how school was going which he answered with a quiet, “fine”.

Mac wanted to tell her father about the new friends she had made in first grade and that her teacher was letting her read chapter books instead of the little books like all the rest of the students. She took a breath to tell him, but remembered her brother’s warning: head down and stay out her way. Mac was afraid that even a simples word or sentence spoken could bring her mother’s wrath down on her again, so the little girl continued to eat in silence.

That night her father tucked her into bed, which was rare but precious occurrence. She picked her favorite book for him to read, _Fuzz Frenzy._ She loved to hear him do all of the voices for the gophers fighting over the fuzz from the tennis ball.

Once he finished reading, he kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets in tight. “Good night, Mac. I love you!”

“I love you too, Daddy,” she said smiling.

As he turned to leave, she spoke up, “Daddy, can I tell you about school?”

He stopped and returned to sit on the edge of her bed. “Of course, sweetheart. What about school?”

She proceeded to tell him about her new friends, her teachers, and getting to read chapter books. He listened to his daughter asking a few questions as she told her story. Mac noticed his eyes glistened with tears. She didn’t understand why until she finished and he said, “Mac, I’m so very proud of you!”

He was proud of her! Her heart almost burst. No one else, except Jeremiah, had ever told her that. Now, even at 6 years old, Mac seemed to have purpose. She would work hard and be a good girl so her father would continue to be proud of her. And that she did. Remembering what Jeremiah had told her and with focus on school, she with her father’s permission, skipped two grades. Even then teachers couldn’t seem to her enough to do. She was like a sponge, reading everything that remotely seemed interesting in the school library. When she ran out of books there, she moved on the public library. She would walk there after school and spend hours reading and researching different topics until Jeremiah would finish football practice. In the public library, she discovered she a particular interest in medicine. Within a year, she had read almost half of the medical books the library had. At home, she began watching medical documentaries and medical television shows. Her research brought her to discover she had a passion for the ER. Whenever she saw these episodes, her heart would race and she would try to predict the correct procedures and even at times, criticized what the doctors did.

Although she was engrossed with academics, she still found time to spend with her brother and father. Weekends would occasionally find them playing a game of basketball or going hiking. These days seemed to dwindle as Jeremiah left for college. He tried to come home as often as he could just because of Mac. At 10 years old, she was brilliant, but alone. Jeremiah was afraid of what would happen between Mac and their mother now that he wasn’t there to mediate. Although his father tried, it seemed his mother despised him just as much as she did Mac, so things managed to escalate.

Jeremiah’s junior year of college brought change. He was able to find a job at a research center. It’s not as glamorous as it sounds. He was technically a secretary: filing, running errands, getting coffee; but at least he had his foot in the door. Hopefully, when he had completed his physics and biochemistry degree, he could be hired on as a research assistant. Until that time, he was happy with the position he held because it meant he could move out of the dorm and into an apartment. Not only would be more independent, but he would have a place Mac could escape to when Maria was in a bad mood.

Jeremiah was able to acquire a one bedroom apartment in a semi-safe part of campus. Although small, it was perfect for him and Mac. Two weekends a month found Mac there. She didn’t care if they didn’t go out. She didn’t care if they had pizza or Ramon noodles for meals. She was away from her mother, away from the stress of always having to watch what she said, how she sat, how she walked, and even what she ate and drank.

Since Jeremiah had been gone, home had gotten even worse. Her father spent more time away either at his office or abroad leaving Mac alone with her demon of a mother. Since Mac didn’t have Jeremiah to take her to the library and she wasn’t old enough to drive, the evenings were very long.

Leaving her room one night to get a snack, Mac listened carefully before heading downstairs making sure her mother wasn’t around. She didn’t want to be criticized for eating before bed. It wasn’t like Mac was overweight. In fact, she was fit. At 13, she was a freshman in highschool where she ran track. The older girls on the team or her coach gave her rides to and from practice and games. They felt sorry for Mac because seemed to be raising herself even though she came from one of the town’s elite families.

Mac had gotten what was left of the pint of ice cream and a spoon and was heading back to her room when a loud drunken slur echoed from the dark living room. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Mac cringed. Her mother was drunk and they were alone in the house. Mac whispered, “Getting a snack.”

Her mother pushed herself in a nonelegant way form the couch and staggered toward Mac. “Who said you could have that?” Maria slurred loudly.

“No one,” Mac answered. “I was just hungry.”

“Just hungry…..” her mother said as she continued to stagger toward Mac. “What do I look like…a restaurant?” Maria tried to sit her scotch on the table but missed spilling it on the floor and breaking the glass. “NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!” Maria yelled at Mac.

“I didn’t do it. You did,” Mac retorted.

Her mother glared and headed straight for Mac in a hurried stagger. Mac should have backed away, should have ran, but she didn’t. At 13, she was as tall as her mother and more agile, especially since her mother was drunk off her ass. Mac remained where she was, in the open awaiting her mother’s wrath.

Maria’s first swing missed Mac but hit the pint of ice cream. The chocolate ice cream flew across the room splattering on the wall. This seemed to infuriate Maria even more. She flung herself at Mac, which she wasn’t expecting, knocking her down. Mac hit the floor with a hard thud knocking her breathless. In a daze, she felt her mother strike her over and over across the face. Mac tried to block her, but it was like she was fighting an octopus. Her mother’s arms seemed to be coming from all directions. Then it stopped---abruptly. Maria collapsed on Mac unconscious.

Somehow Mac rolled her mother off of her. Mac lay on the floor trying to catch her breath, trying to regain some sense of calm, balance, strength, and sense. Eventually, Mac managed to pull herself together. She basically crawled back to her room where she locked the door and called her brother.

A couple of hours later, Jeremiah arrived to find his mother still unconscious and snoring on the floor. He barely gave her a glance as he raced up the stairs to Mac’s room. When Mac opened the door, he was appalled at what he saw. Before him stood his little sister covered in blood and holding herself. He took her in his arms. She felt herself give way to the tears she had been holding back.

He didn’t know how long he stood there letting her release. He shirt, he could feel, was soaked with her tears and smeared with her blood. Finally, she allowed him to pull away. Without saying a word, he tried to lead her to the bathroom so he could clean her up and evaluate the damage. She pulled against leaving her room in fear of her mother.

“She’s still unconscious, downstairs,” he assured her.

“Are you sure?” she whispered.

“Yes. I looked before coming up here,” he said squeezing her hand.

She nodded trusting her brother’s words. He led her to the bathroom where he gently cleaned her face. She looked so small sitting on the toilet with her face smeared with dried blood. Eventually he got her cleaned. There were two cuts on her face where he assumed his mother’s ring had sliced her. One was above her eye at the end of her eyebrow. The other was on her cheek bone under the same eye. At least there was no damage to her eye. Maria had also managed to bloody Mac’s nose, bust her upper lip, and make some serious bruises, but Mac was basically alright.

Jeremiah had Mac shower while he stood watch outside the bathroom door. When she finished, he escorted her back to her room, tucked her in, and remained by her side while she slept.

That night seemed to go on forever. Jeremiah watched as Mac tossed and turned restlessly often calling out for their mother to stop. Jeremiah called his father and told him what had happened.

“I’ll book a flight and be home as soon as I can,” Marcus said.

“No,” Jeremiah said. “It’s over. I’ll call the school and tell them Mac has the flu. She can stay with me until the bruises fade.”

“What about your mother?”

“She can lay there and rot as far as I’m concerned.”

When Mac awoke, Jeremiah helped her pack a bag. He explained his plan, wrote a note which he left lying beside his mother, and left. On the way back to his apartment, Jeremiah called Mac’s school and her track coach explaining she had the flu and would be out for at least a week. Although it wasn’t actually flu season, they didn’t question the explanation.

For the next week, Mac stayed with her brother. She was quiet, always reading or listening to music. She refused to talk about what had happened between her and Maria. Jeremiah didn’t pressure her. Nor did he answer the repeated calls from his mother. Never once in the only conversation he had with her did she inquire about Mac. She was only concerned if Jeremiah was mad at her.

When Marcus returned from his business trip, he came to get Mac. Without a word, she packed her things, hugged her brother, and got in the car. She said not a word to her father during the two hour car ride home. At home, she walked in, up to her room, and shut the door, again without a word.

Mac changed after this. Although she still excelled academically and at track, she hardly ever went home. If her father was there, she was there. If he was away, then she slept wherever she could find a place. Sometimes it was a friend’s. Sometimes it was in the public library. She even slept at a homeless shelter a few times.

This was Mac’s life for the next three years. When she turned 16, her took her to get her license and to pick out her first car. Of course, she passed her exam. She surprised her father with the actual driving part because he knew neither he nor Jeremiah had been able to teach her. When he asked her, she replied, “Boyfriend.”

The car Mac chose was very practical and economical. It was her little red Ford Focus. It was perfect for her. She could go fast if she needed also turn on a dime. As she drove of the lot, she thought, “have car, will travel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is now 16 and her life is quickly turning upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back to chapter two. Now you get to find out how Alex came to be.

Mac was beginning her Senior year of high school. Jeremiah was almost done with his Ph.D in physics and biochemistry. He had also gotten engaged to Eliza Smith, who was also completing her Ph.Ds in the same areas. Mac liked Eliza. She was pretty, smart, and nice. More importantly, her brother loved Eliza. As long as he was happy, Mac was happy.

Jeremiah and Eliza lived together. They had found an apartment in a better neighborhood, but it still took a couple of hours to get there. So, Mac went only once a month to see them now that she could drive. Mac was with Jeremiah and Eliza when his phone rang. It was their mother. He took a breath as took the phone from Eliza. “Hello,” he said.

“Is your sister with you?” she asked curtly.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Something’s happened,” she said quickly.

“What?” Jeremiah asked as he reached for Mac’s hand. He had a gut feeling it wasn’t good.

Mac mouthed, “What?” at her brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Your father’s been an accident. He’s dead,” Maria said without any emotions.

“WHAT?” he exclaimed.

“You heard me. Your father is dead. You need to come home.” With that, she hung up.

Jeremiah sat holding the phone speechless. Eliza got up and stood behind him. As she touched his shoulders, he looked at Mac and said, “It’s dad.”

“What happened? Is he ok?”

“He’s dead, Mac,” he managed to mumble.

“What!? How?” she exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

“I, I don’t know,” he stammered. “Mom didn’t say.”

“What do you mean she didn’t say?” inquired Eliza.

“That bitch,” grumbled Mac as her tears turned from hurt to anger. “Of course, she didn’t say. That would require being nice.”

“Mac,” Jeremiah said trying to gently calm his sister.

“What? It’s true, and you know it.”

Eliza saw where this was going and quickly changed the subject. “We need to pack and head that way. We need to find out what’s happened. Jeremiah, you clean up the kitchen while Mac and I pack.”

Mac and Jeremiah moved on automatic pilot. Within an hour, the three were walking out the door heading to National City. When they arrived, they found the driveway parked with the neighbors’ cars. In the house, the help was preparing food and drinks while Maria seemed more like she was entertaining than mourning the loss of her husband.

When Jeremiah, Eliza, and Mac entered, Maria walked straight to Jeremiah and hugged him. “Oh, son, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Mom, what happened?” he asked.

Maria pushed back from Jeremiah enough to place her palm on his cheek. “There was a car wreck. I don’t know all the details yet, because the police are still investigating.”

“Did you kill him?” Maria heard someone behind her ask. It was Mac. Maria swung around quickly and through clinched teeth answered her daughter. “If these people were here….”

Eliza didn’t give Maria a chance to finish her statement. She took Mac by the shoulders and steered her toward the kitchen. “Mac, why don’t we go grab a bite since we didn’t get to finish dinner.”

Jeremiah gazed at Eliza thanking her with his eyes. “Mom,” said returning his attention back to his mother, “where did it happen? Was anyone else involved?”

“I’m not sure. The police didn’t say. They only showed up here to tell me he was dead,” she answered and pretended to wipe a tear.

“I’ll try to call and get some information,” he said and lead his mother back to the crowded living room like a dutiful son. Once he deposited her in a chair, he headed to the kitchen where Eliza had made him a plate. As he walked away, he heard one of the neighbors comment to Maria, “You are so fortunate to have Jeremiah and Mackenzie during this horrible time.”

“Yes,” she sniffed. “Jeremiah is such a good boy. He takes such good care of….” Jeremiah didn’t hear the rest of her comment, but he was almost certain nothing good was said about his little sister.

As he came into the kitchen, he went to the phone and called the police department. After being on hold for several minutes, he was finally connected to the detective in charge of his father’s case. “This is Det. Basse.”

“Yes. Hello. This is Jeremiah Danvers. I believe you are the one in charge of my father’s case. Do you have any details as to what happened and why? All my mother could tell me was that he was in an accident and he didn’t make it.”

“You’re the victim’s son, I assume,” stated the detective.

“Yes, sir. I’m here with my fiancé and sister. We are just trying to figure out what happened.”

“Well, son, I’m sorry to confirm that your father was in a car accident coming from what appears to be a private landing strip just outside the city. From the details I’ve acquired so far, it seems he lost control and went over an embankment flipping several times. A passerby happened upon his wreckage. Your father was already gone by the time they got him out.”

“Do you know what caused the wreck?”

“Not yet. Our boys are going over the vehicle looking for anything out of the ordinary. We’ve also sent him for an autopsy to determine if it was something medical, drugs, or alcohol,” explained the detective.

“Well, I can assure you, Detective, that my father didn’t use drugs nor did he drive intoxicated.”

“I’m sure you’re telling the truth, son, but I still have to do my job.”

“I understand sir. Will you please let me know as soon as you find anything?”

“Absolutely, son. Can I call you at this number?”

“Yes. This is my mother’s residence. I’ll be here for until things are finalized. Thank you, Detective Basse.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be in touch.”

When he hung up, he relayed the information to Mac and Eliza. Mac listened still fearing her mother had somehow caused the accident. After she finished eating, she headed for her room. She couldn’t stand the crowd any longer. Worse, she could no longer stand her mother acting like she actually cared her father was dead. Her boyfriend texted her as she went up the stairs. She told him to meet her outside. She retraced her steps and stealthily went through her father’s study and out the back door but not before she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table beside the door. She didn’t like the thought of drinking because of what it did to her mother. Tonight, however, she’d make an exception---she just wanted to escape—to be numb.

Out back Michael meet her by the pool. Classmates thought they were a hot item. In truth, it was all for show. The star of the track team should be dating the captain of the basketball team. They were more friends than anything. They liked hanging out together, occasionally going to the movies. He’d even convinced his parents to let her stay at the house when her mom was on a binge.

Tonight they sat by the pool in the dark sipping on a bottle of whiskey. With their feet dangling in the water, Mac talked about her father. Michael listened and took her hand. They sat with their fingers intertwined. It must have been the whiskey because Mac didn’t stop Michael when he leaned over to kiss her. In a foggy haze, she returned the kiss.

When the kiss deepened, Michael pulled back and reached to help Mac up. Taking another long shot of whiskey, she allowed herself to pulled up and led to the bathhouse.

Mac awoke the next morning with a bath towel laid over her and her clothing neatly folded beside her. As she raised her head, it began to pound and her stomach churned. “OH God!” she moaned as she laid her head against her bent knees. Once the dizziness subsided, she again raised her head and took in her surroundings. “OH NO! What did I do?”

Throwing herself back on the cushions, she tried to remember. Whiskey. Pool. Hands. Kiss. More whiskey. More kissing. Clothes removed….. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her discarded shirt to cover her face. “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”

An hour later, Mac dressed and made her way to the house. She retrace the steps she had taken last night. She tried to creep through the house without drawing attention to herself, but it didn’t work. Jeremiah saw her from the kitchen. “Hey, Mac! Want some breakfast?”

“No thanks!” she mumbled trying not to hurl from the smell of eggs and bacon cooking.

“Where’ve been? Eliza came to wake you up, but your bed looked unslept in.”

“I fell asleep in the bath house. I couldn’t handle all of the people, the noise. I just wanted to be alone,” she answered. _Well, I didn’t completely lie,_ she thought.

Mac climbed the stairs and went to her room where she showered. It would be a long day, and she needed to clean herself up. After breakfast, Maria, Jeremiah, and Eliza left for the funeral home to make arrangements. Mac stayed at the house to greet anyone who would stop by. In reality, it was Jeremiah’s way of keeping Mac and Maria separated which was much appreciated, especially since she was still somewhat hungover.

The next few days were a blur. Detective Basse called Jeremiah and told him the results of the investigation. No alcohol or drugs were found Marcus’s system. There was also no medical condition that could have caused him to wreck. Results from the crash site and the vehicle showed no signs of tampering. “In other words,” concluded Det. Basse, “it was simply a freak and tragic accident.”

The funeral, of course, was emaculant. Flowers filled the chapel. Her father rested in the most expensive casket money could buy. Her mother was dressed in an extravagant black cocktail dress with a black veil covering her face. _It’s to cover her dry eyes,_ thought Mac.

All of her father’s associates were in attendance along with people who worked with Eliza and Jeremiah. The track team and coach came by but did not attend the service. The same held true for Michael. Mac had been ignoring his phone calls since the bath house incident. She was still horrified about what she’s done and couldn’t bring herself to face him.

After the funeral and repass, the crowd dissipated leaving the house quiet as normal. Mother retired to the dean with her scotch. Jeremiah and Eliza turned in early. Mac returned to her room. Two days later, Marcus Danvers’s lawyer arrived at their door promptly at 9 am with briefcase in hand. The group gathered around the dining room table to hear the reading of her father’s will.

“Let me begin by saying how sorry I am for your loss. Marcus was good man and a good friend. He’ll be missed.”

“Thank you, Stanley,” replied Maria.

“Almost a year ago, Marcus had me draw up his will. He was very specific in his wishes. He completed his transaction in private and then gave me instructions on what to do.” From his briefcase, Stanley took three envelops and a large manila envelop. The lawyer opened the manila envelope first and began reading.

**I, Marcus Danvers, being of sound mind, do now write my last will and testament. First, I want to tell my daughter and son how much I love them and how proud I am of you both. In the envelopes, which are addressed to each of you, are what I bequeath to each of you. Stanley, if you follow my orders, what is addressed to each of them is final. Should any of the three try to contest my wishes, that person religuishes their inheritancy. It will then be split between the other two.**

Mac inwardly smiled. Her mother wasn’t going to like what her father had done.

Stanley handed each of them their envelope. Maria opened her first. As she read silently, her mouth opened and face turned red. “This is ridiculous!” she seethed.

“Are you contesting what Marcus wrote, Maria?” Stanley inquired in a very business like manner.

“What!?” piped Maria. Seeing Stanley’s raised eyebrow, she huffed out, “No!”

“May I?” Stanley requested. Maria handed him the paper. Stanley read,

**To my wife, Maria Danvers, I leave a way for her to be taken care of for the rest of her days. Stanley will see to the selling of my stock in the law firm. The money from this will be placed in a trust fund. Maria will receive $10,000 a month.**

“What about funeral expenses? The mortgage? The help? How will I pay for that?” Maria inquired in an exaggerated fury.

“March had already taken care of those two things—the funeral and the mortgage. The help? That should be at your discretion,” replied Stanley.

“Taken care of? When? How?” snipped Maria.

“When he did the will,” answered Stanley.

Maria knew from Stanley’s demeanor that he would reveal no more information.

“Jeremiah, you’re next,” Stanley said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

Jeremiah opened his letter and began reading.

**Son, I am so lucky and proud to call you that. You are the glue that has held this family together when I couldn’t be there. I’m sorry you had to be an adult so early. But, in retrospect, I believe it has made you a better man. A much better man than I ever was.**

Jeremiah paused and wiped his tear-filled eyes. Mac reached over and gave his arm a squeeze of encouragement. Maria dropped her head and actually dabbed a small tear from her eye. Taking a deep breath, Jeremiah continued.

I **know in my heart that you will be a wonderful husband and father one day when you and Eliza make it official. You’ve already proven this true with Mac.**

**I hope what I’m leaving you will be used wisely. First, I want you to have my grandmother’s wedding ring. I know your mother always hated it. It wasn’t big enough for her.**

Stanley had reached into his briefcase and removed a small jewelry bag. He handed the bag across the table to Jeremiah who untied it and slid the ring out.

“That son of a bitch,” exclaimed Maria. “When did he steal that from me?”

“I believe, Maria, that it was in fact Marcus’s property since you seemed to have discarded it,” Stanley said calmly. “Apparently what Marcus wrote was true as it has been in my possession for at least two years.”

Maria glared across the table at Stanley damning him to hell with her gaze. “Is that all?” she seethed.

“No, Mother, that’s more,” replied Jeremiah.

**I also took out a $2 million life insurance which has you as the beneficiary. Stanley will take care of the transaction for you.**

**I know those material items cannot truly convey how much I love you, son. But at least it gives me a sense of responsibility for taking care of my boy.**

Jeremiah wiped his eyes. Stanley spoke as Jeremiah folded the precious piece of paper his father had written on. “When I get everything taken care of, I’ll give you a call to finalize the transaction.

“Thank you, Stanley.”

“Mackenzie,” Stanley said as he motioned for her to open and read her letter.

Mac’s hands shook as she gently opened he envelope. The paper shook as she looked over her father’s words and inhaled shakily.

**Mac, my beautiful, strong, and brilliant baby girl. You are the star in the blackest of my nights.**

“Dear Lord,” gruffed Maria as she rolled her eyes.

“Maria, if you continue to be disrespectful, I’ll have to ask you to leave,” declared Stanley.

Maria clenched her jaws tightly. She be damned if she’d be removed. She had more right to this than anyone.

“Mackenzie, if you please,” Stanley motioned Mac to continue.

**I am so very sorry for all you’ve endured, for all the lonely nights I wasn’t there to be your father, to tuck you in, and to read to you. Please, forgive me, baby girl. I love you, but I allowed my personal feelings and my work to stop me from being a father the father you deserved. I know what I’ve bequeathed you can never fix what I’ve broken, but please consider it as a gesture of good will.**

**On my last trip to Europe, I visited an antique store. It smelled of mold and mildew. You would have loved it. While pilfering through a stack of books, I came across a first edition before its translation, book of Anne Frank’s diary. I remembered h ow much you admired her and her strength and knew this had to be purchased. Apparently the old fellow that owned the store had no idea what was in his possession because he practically gave it to me. When I got it home, I set Stanley on a mission to have it appraised. He discovered its worth to be about $100,000.**

Stanley again reached into his briefcase and retrieved a package. Handing it to Mac, it was wrapped in a brown paper which she carefully removed. The smell her father described immediately filled her nostrils. She carefully opened the book and felt the old worn pages. “You can look at it later! Finish reading! I have other things to do!” declared Maria interrupting Mac.

Stanley started to demand Maria leave, but Mac closed the book and continued to read.

**I also took out a $2 million life insurance to be given to you, Mac. Stanley will get everything fixed for you. There is one stipulation for you, kiddo. Although you are the sole beneficiary of the policy, should you be a minor at the time of my death, Stanley will be executor of it until you become of age.**

**I wish I could do more. I would I should have done more. I’m sorry, baby girl. I want you to know I’m proud of you. I always have been. I know one of these days you are going to make an excellent doctor. Who knows, you or your bother might be the ones to cure all the world’s diseases.**

Stanley gave them a moment to process. “There are a few other things he stipulated when he gave me the letters. After all the expenses have been paid the remaining balance is to be split between Jeremiah and Mackenzie. The money will be placed in trust funds for each of you. You will receive a monthly allowance of the accrued interest.”

Before Stanley could even finish his sentence, Maria slapped the arm of her chair and yelled, “WHAT ABOUT ME?”

Stanley stopped and glared at Maria. He now understood the meaning behind Marcus’s actions. “You, Maria? You have heard Marcus’s wishes which I will carry out to the smallest detail. You have been taken care of. He has seen to that. Now, should you continue your ranting and criticism, I will have no other choice but to assume you are contesting his will and therefore forfeit you inheritance.”

Stanley stared at Maria whose face resembled a volcano ready to explode. Mac actually thought for a moment steam would start filtering from her mother’s ears, mouth, and nose. Without a word, her mother gracefully stood, straightened her dress, and exited. Looking back at Mac and Jeremiah, Stanley asked the two, “Do you have any questions for me?”

Both shook their heads no.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he retrieved two business cards and handed one to each of them. “Should either of you need anything, and I mean anything, please…..call me”

The next morning found everyone going their separate ways. Marcus Danvers’s death seemingly nothing but a memory now. Mac fell back into her normal routine minus spending time with Michael.

Four weeks later, Mac found herself lying on the bathroom floor. Last she remembered, she was brushing her teeth. Coming to, she slowly got up and rinsed her face with cold water. _I hope I’m not getting sick,_ she thought.

The next morning while brushing her teeth, she felt nauseous. She quickly spit and rinsed her mouth. She washed her face again, pushing the nausea down.

This happened every morning for the next few days. After day seven, Mac sat down and began to diagnose herself. Dizziness. Fainting. Nausea. But only in the morning. Mac’s eyes widened. “NO!” she said nervously.

She ran to her backpack and dug out her pocket calendar. Flipping through the pages, she counted the days. “NO!” she said again. She recounted and recounted. The days didn’t’ change. Her clockwork period was a week late. She crumbled to her knees praying she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know, or do you? Is Mac pregnant with Alex? I'll let you know tomorrow when I post chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is pregnant. What now? Will her mother find out? What will Jeremiah think? Find out how Mac handles of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me. I know this isn't a typical fanfic, but so thankful you're still here and reading it.

She waited a week hoping she would wake up from the nightmare. Hoping if she wished hard enough, it would go away. It didn’t. Every morning brushing her teeth resulted in vomiting. Around lunch, her appetite would return.

She needed to be sure, though. _Symptoms can occur if you really believe something is true,_ she thought. She had read it numerous times in her medical books. It was called a placebo effect. _Yes,_ she thought, _I’m not pregnant. It’s just a placebo._

She drove to the other side of National City after school and found a drugstore. She roamed the isles acting like she was just browsing. Thirty minutes later, she left the store with a pregnancy test, pack of gum, and the latest issue of _Entertainment Weekly_. Mac did her best to avoid the questioning stare of the store clerk while trying to act adult-like and calm. In truth, her insides were shaking.

The drive home was nerve wrecking. She was driving unfamiliar streets during rush hour and wound up getting lost twice. When she finally arrived home, she stealthily avoided her mother. Mauve, the new house keeper, had left dinner in the oven for Mac. She was grateful. Taking her meal to her room, she flipped through the magazine while she ate. She followed her usual routines for the evening: homework, shower, bed. But, she was so nervous, sleep was nowhere to be found. Her mind wondered, full of questions. What will I do? What about school? What about medical school? How would she support them? Yes, she had her inheritance, but it wouldn’t sustain them forever. What would Jeremiah think? Would he be disappointed? Of course, he would. She’d royally screwed up.

The night was long and full of tossing and turning. The alarm clock found her already awake. She rolled over and turned it off. Laying back, she took a deep breath. She had to do it. Pulling herself up, she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the box, scanned the directions, and said, “Easy enough.”

She peed on her stick and laid it on the edge of the sink. She stripped and got in the shower. “No reason to stare at it. It won’t show me any faster,” she mumbled to herself.

She showered quickly. Pulling back the curtain, she wrapped herself in a towel, took a deep breath, and stepped out picking up the test. She looked. Positive. She closed her eyes and grabbed the sink for support. She cried. Her knees buckled. Curling in the fetal position, she lay in her bathroom floor and cried. Deep, heaving sobs raked her body. An hour later, she had no tears left. She wiped her face, raked her hands through her still damp hair, and pushed herself up. Looking in the mirror she felt numb. She had no tears left. There was no one to be angry with but herself. She still had time to plan. For now, she just had to deal. She had to come to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

With automaticity, Mac dressed herself in jeans and an oversized shirt. She needed to go somewhere. Anywhere that was quiet, so she could think. She quietly went down to the kitchen and packed a cooler for later. In the car she drove. Just drove with no sense of direction or destination. Eventually getting hungry, she decided to find somewhere to stop.

Mac found herself downtown. She parked and walked toward one of National City’s parks. Near the center of the park where fewer people seemed to be, she found a tree. She leaned against it and took out a granola bar. As she chewed she leaned her head back against the tree and felt the sun shining on her through the limbs. She pulled a bottle of water from her cooler. Tipping her head back, she let the liquid run down her throat. Her emotions were still numb but raw. Mac tightened the lid on the bottle and sat it beside her. She decided to try to relax using some of the techniques she’d read in her psychology books. She focused on relaxing her arms, her chest, her abdomen. Instinctly she covered herself with her hands. It was at that moment she realized there was a life growing inside her.

Caressing her abdomen, she whispered. “I don’t know what’s going to happen or how I’ll take care of you. I do know that I’ll love you and do everything in my power to make you happy and keep you safe. And, I’ll never do anything to disappoint you, well, at least I’ll try.”

With that, she again leaned against the tree. This is where she remained until the temperature began to cool. As she made her way back to the car, she felt more at ease.

Mac returned home in late afternoon. She called Jeremiah and asked if she could come for a visit next weekend. Of course, he said yes. The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Monday evening was a totally different story.

Mac didn’t have practice Monday so she came home. She entered the house through the kitchen placing her backpack on the counter. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed some turkey and cheese along with a bottle of water. When Mac closed the door, there stood her mother with eyes blazing with fury. “What the hell is this?” Maria yelled slamming the pregnancy stick down on the counter.

Mac closed her eyes not believing her luck. She couldn’t let her mother upset her.

“What does it look like?”

“Don’t be coy with me, you little bitch! You went and got yourself knocked up. Ain’t that grand,” she laughed.

Mac stood her ground and tried not to let Maria see her anger.

“I guess daddy’s little angel isn’t as pure as he thought,” Maria sneered.

“Don’t,” Mac whispered.

“Don’t? Don’t what? Huh? Tell you the truth. I thought you were smart. Brilliant so said Marcus,” Maria said as she circle Mac like a shark. “Apparently, you’re not too smart or you would’ve known how to prevent it.”

“Stop! Just stop!” Mac yelled.

“Oh, no! Not this time!” replied Maria grabbing Mac and spinning her around when she tried to turn away.

“How far along?” questioned Maria still holding onto her daughter’s arm.

“A month,” replied Mac.

Laughing, Maria had quickly calculated the baby’s conception to the death of Marcus. “Oh, this just gets better! You went spreading your legs while burying you father.” Maria threw back her head in ironic laughter.

Mac jerked her arm away, but Maria was quick to grab it back. “Get your jacket,” she demanded.

“What?” Mac asked confused.

“I said, get your jacket,” Maria said tossing it at Mac.

“Where are we going?” Mac questioned with confusion quickly turning to fear.

“We’re going to find a clinic to rid of that abomination,” Maria declared pointing at Mac’s stomach.

Protectively Mac covered her stomach and back away from her mother. “NO!”

“I’m not raising that bastard baby!”

“You won’t have to, I will!”

Maria took a step toward Mac pointing an index finger in her face. “You WILL do what I say. I’m your mother and YOU are still a minor!”

“Minor or not, I’m almost 17 which allows me to make my own medical decisions!” declared Mac.

“You will do as I say, you little whore!” Maria yelled as she grabbed Mac by the shoulders.

“NO, I WON’T!” exclaimed Mac as she shoved her mother away. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Mac started driving again. Two hours later, she pulled into Jeremiah’s driveway. There were home, thank goodness. Knocking on their door, her insides shook. Fear was taking over. When Jeremiah opened the door, Mac rushed at him knocking him off balance. She buried her face in his chest. For the second time that day, the flood gates burst with her tears.

When Mac finally calmed, the three of them sat in the breakfast nook overlooking the spacious yard and bay. They sat in silence waiting for Mac to talk. Mac stared down into the cup she held between her palms. Finally she muttered, “I’m pregnant.”

Jeremiah, stunned, asked, “What?”

Looking into her brother’s eyes, she repeated, “I’m pregnant.”

Silence lingered. “When? How?’ Jeremiah in a shocked state suddenly realized his last question. “Wait,…not how. I know that answer.”

Eliza and Mac couldn’t resist a grin at his statement.

“It was the night dad died,” Mac started. Into the evening, Mac told her story. As she did, no judgement was passed. Eliza held one hand while Jeremiah the other. By the end, Mac was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Eliza lead her upstairs to the guest room where she collapsed into a deep slumber.

Ma awoke mid-morning, showered, and made her way into the sunlit filled kitchen. Eliza and her brother were eating and talking quietly. Eliza was the first to notice Mac. “Good morning,” she greeted.

“Morning,” she replied.

“Your breakfast in on the stove and there’s coffee,” Jeremiah said.

“Thanks,” Mac replied back as she gathered her breakfast and made her way to the table. She picked at her breakfast; nausea filling her senses. She ran to the bathroom completing her new morning ritual of morning sickness. When she returned, Mac found her plate missing.

“Maybe later,” Eliza said.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You want to talk….about what you’re going to do?” her brother asked.

“I know I’m not killing her,” Mac said.

“Her? How do you know the baby is a her?” Eliza asked.

Mac looked down at her stomach and caressed it. “I don’t know. Just a feeling, I guess.”

“You’re sure Mom can’t force you into an abortion?” questioned her brother.

“Yes. When I first suspected, I looked that up,” Mac answered. “She can force me to give her up, but not an abortion. Abortion deals with my medical health which I control at age 16.”

“Do you want to give her up?” asked Eliza.

“No, but I don’t know that I’ll have a choice.”

“We need to contact Stanley. He’ll be able to tell us our options.”

“Our?” asked Mac.

“Yes, OUR. Eliza and I talked about it. We’re not letting you go through this alone. You’re my little sister. I’ve gotta take care of you.”

With tears sliding down her face, she looked at both of the wonderful people sitting before her and felt blessed. “Thank you,” Mac said squeezing both their hands.

“I’ll call Stanley tomorrow and make us an appointment. You, little sister, try to stay out of Mom’s radar.”

“I will. I’ve become pretty good at it over the years.”

“What about school?” inquired Eliza.

“I’ve only got a couple of months until graduation. I shouldn’t show that much before then, so I can just wear oversized shirts and leggings. I’m also going to have to act like nothing is different, so I’ll have to continue track and filling out college applications.”

“Can you or should you continue track?” questioned Jeremiah.

“From what I’ve read and researched, it should be fine as long as I’m careful and don’t overdo it. And as long as everything is okay with the baby.”

“Speaking of which,” interrupted Eliza, “do you have a doctor?”

“No, not really. I don’t know where to start. I mean, I don’t want this pregnancy to be broadcasted. I’m not ashamed of her. I’m ashamed of me. It’s hard enough being me without social bashing added to the mix. Plus, I don’t want you guys to get any flack for my mistake.”

“I’ll look for a doctor here in Midvale. It’s a small town so a few more rumors may fly, but at least it won’t be in the local papers,” explained Eliza.

“Sounds good. Thank you, Eliza.”

The afternoon passed by peacefully. Eliza showed Mac around the new house. It was beautiful. Her favorite part of the house was the porch where Jeremiah had already placed his telescope. At dusk, Mac couldn’t resist looking through it and wishing she could fly up there and look down on the world’s beauty. Maybe someday, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has her first doctor's appointment and finds out for sure that the baby is a girl. Maria had definite plans for the baby, but they are not what Mac is expecting.

The next few weeks found Mac leaving early and arriving home late. Out of sight, out of mind, Mac hoped about her mother. The first Friday in April drove to Midvale to meet Eliza. She had found an OBGYN willing to work with them on discretion. Tomorrow, they would be meeting with Stanley to discuss options. It was going to be a busy weekend.

Stanley informed Jeremiah that Mac had insurance. Her father had provided coverage solely for her because he knew Maria never would. Stanley faxed all the information to Dr. Blake’s office, so all Mac had to do was fill out the necessary paperwork. Her handwriting was messy because she was a bundle of nerves. Her first trip to the gynecologist and she was pregnant. What a first!

Eliza went back with her. Bloodwork confirmed she was pregnant. Almost seven weeks. A pelvic exam was done just as a precaution for STDs. Lastly was an ultrasound. The nurse asked, “You want to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes, please,” nodded Mac. Eliza squeezed her hand as the nurse turned on the sound. Mac stared at the ultrasound monitor where she saw a fast fluttering. Then she heard it. A strong, fast heartbeat. Mac let the tears roll down her cheeks as she silently listened to her baby’s heartbeat. She knew at that moment she had never heard anything more beautiful.

As they checked out, the presented Mac with a copy of her ultrasound. Mac took it and stared at it. Her baby girl! That night after dinner, Mac went out on the porch and took out the ultrasound picture. She ran her fingers over the bean size baby imagining she was touching the real thing. “According to Dr. Blake, I’ll get to officially meet you sometime in October, sweet baby girl. I’ve decided on a name. I want it to be a strong name, not something girly.”

“Who are you talking to, kiddo?” Jeremiah said handing her a cup of tea.

Smiling, she answers, “Baby girl.”

“You know, it could turn out to be a boy. Then what will you do?”

“I know. But I really feel like it is a girl. But, you’ve given me an idea. I want a strong name for her. What would be stronger than a name that could go either way? One that could work for a boy or a girl.”

“That’s an idea,” agreed her brother.

Jeremiah, Eliza, and Mac arrived at the café in town around 9 am to meet Stanley. They found a booth in the back trying to avoid the smells and be close to the bathroom. Before Stanley had even arrived, Mac had raced to the bathroom twice. Returning from her third trip, she found Stanley sitting beside her brother nursing a steaming expresso.

“I think we should have met for lunch,” Mac said sliding back into the booth.

“Why?” inquired Stanley. “Don’t you like breakfast?”

“Not anymore,” Mac answered pulling her shirt up to cover her nose trying to block the smell of fresh pastries and coffee. “I don’t mean to be rude, but could we go sit on the veranda? Otherwise, I’m going to be living in the bathroom.”

“It’s somewhat chilly, Mackenzie,” replied Stanley.

“Then button your coat, Stanley,” Mac said as she headed for the door. Outside, she bent at the waist and tucked her head between her knees. Eliza stood with Mac while Jeremiah led Stanley to a table.

“Is Mackenzie okay, Jeremiah?” Stanley asked glancing at the still bent very pale teenager.

“Depends on how you look at it, Stanley.”

“What do you men son,? Is she sick?” Stanley asked as he took a seat.

“You could say that,” Jeremiah answered taking a sip of coffee. “She’s pregnant.”

Quickly glancing back to Jeremiah, Stanley stammered, “Wait….What?”

Jeremiah repeated himself. Stanley stared at the man sitting beside him then turned toward Mac in disbelief. While Mac was continuing to control her morning sickness, Jeremiah told Stanley the story. As he finished, Mac and Eliza made their way to the table and took a seat. The sun was starting to warm the air but a cool breeze blew occasionally helping Mac not to vomit. 

“So Jeremiah told you?” Mac asked staring at the table avoiding looking at Stanley.

“Yes, Mackenzie, he did.” Stanley answered taking her small hand in his. He could feel the tension. This poor girl had been through enough. It wasn’t his place to pass judgement. It was his duty, however, to help her. “What can I do, Mackenzie?”

She looked up at him. She saw no disgust or anger, only concern. “I’m not really sure, Stanley. I want to keep the baby, but Mother had made it abundantly clear that’s not an option. I don’t want her to be foster care either as much as that would delight my mother.”

“Being a minor puts you at a disadvantage. I’ll have to do some research on our options.” Stanley could feel the tension return. “But know this. That baby will never see the horrors of foster care. That I promise.”

Mac hugged Stanley and whispered, “Thank you.”

Mac was able to avoid her mother the next few weekends. During this time, Mac managed school, college applications, FASA applications, and doctor appointments with minimal chaos. Track was not easy. Although the doctor said she and the baby were in perfect health, running the long distances were beginning to wear her down. Her time was slower and breath more labored. Not to mention she had to pee frequently.

Mac began missing practices. She decided her health and her baby girl’s were more important. The coach caught up to her one afternoon as she was leaving.

“Hey, Mac,” her coach said as she saddled up next to her.

“Oh, hey, Coach,” Mac replied.

“You gotta second?”

“Yeah, sure. I do have to be somewhere though. Do you mind if we talk on the way to my car?”

“That’s fine.”

They began walking. Mac knew what the topic of conversation was going be, and she had been preparing her story.

“Mac, I’ve noticed you’ve been ditching practice. What’s up with that?”

“I just have a lot going on right now, Coach.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Mac. Anything I can help you with?”

“No, just some personal issues,” Mac answered hoping the conversation would end.

“Are you okay, Mac? You aren’t sick are you?”

_Only in the mornings,_ thought Mac. “No, Coach. I’m fine. My brother’s getting married, so I’ve been helping with that and trying to get ready for college in the fall.”

“Oh. It seems like there’s more to it, Mac. You’ve always been so good at scheduling everything,” her coach said skeptically.

“No, Coach, really. I’m fine. Everything is fine. I had to let something go, especially with a two hour drive to my brother’s house in Midvale so frequently.” They had arrived at Mac’s car. After unlocking it and throwing in her backpack, she turned to her coach. “I’m really sorry, Coach. You’ve done so much for me and I’m so grateful. But, if you’ll excuse me, I really have to go.”

Her coach backed away and she climbed in and started the car. “Interesting,” she said as she watched Mac drive away.

Mac pulled into the driveway. Her mother was home. Mac laid her head on the steering wheel. “Shit!” There was no avoiding her today. She gathered her things and headed in the back door.

Throwing her things on the counter, she noticed her mother sitting at the table facing the back door nursing a scotch. “Mother,” Mac said coldly.

“Well, look who finally decided to make an appearance at a decent hour,” Maria chided.

“Don’t, Mother, please,” Mac sighed.

“Don’t what? Don’t talk to you? Oh, but we seriously need to have a talk,” she sneered as she rose from her chair and walked toward Mac like a cougar stalking its prey.

Mac put the counter between them. “Talk about what?”

“You know what. That little bastard you’re carrying.”

“Actually, Mother, it would be a little bitch!” Mac retorted.

“So, it’s a girl?” Maria asked as she began working her way around the counter.

“Yes,” Mac answered simply.

“Well, she should be whisked away quickly, then.”

“Whisked away?” Mac questioned Maria’ s choice of words.

“Oh, yes. You see, I’ve plans for the little darling,” Maria smiled evilly.

“Mother, what have you done!?”

Maria continued to edge her way toward Mac. “I’ve found a way to profit from your little….excursion.” Easing closer to Mac, she continued. “I’ve found a lawyer who specializes in baby issues. He finds a willing family to pay a handsome price for a new bundle of joy bypassing all the adoption redtape. We’re rid of the little nusance and I receive a handsome amount of money to do with as I please.”

Mac grabbed her stomach. “”You’re going to sell her….like a piece of furniture?”

“We’ll more like a car. I’ll get more money.” Maria backed Mac against the wall and ran a finger along her jawline and then grabbed her face. Moving closer, she said, “I told you, you were not keeping that thing. If I can’t beat you one way, I’ll do it another.”

Mac breathed slowly and deeply trying to remain calm. “This is not a game, Mother!”

“No, it isn’t. It’s revenge!” Maria said through clinched teeth and squeezed Mac’s face tighter.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“You were born!” Maria exclaimed and tossed Mac’s head against the wall before nonchalantly walking back to the table and continuing her scotch.

With nervousness ricocheting throughout her body and hands shaking uncontrollably, Mac picked up her backpack and made her way to her room. Maria turned and glanced at Mac’s retreat. She smiled reveling in the plan to ruin her daughter’s life the way hers had been. A restless night’s sleep was all Mac acquired. She was starving because she had refused to go back downstairs last night in fear of running into her mother again. She couldn’t eat, however, unless she wanted to spend first period with her head in the toilet.

She made it to the end of first period. The effects of not eating since lunch yesterday were hitting her hard. Sweaty palms, Dizziness. The shakes. She had to eat; puking be damned. Finding the vending machines, she bought a Dr. Pepper and Snickers. She wolfed them down on her way to second period. As class started, she felt herself drift in and out of focus. Her snack wasn’t going to work. She asked to go to the nurse and staggered her way down the hall. The nurse checked her sugar levels which were low and gave her orange juice and peanut butter crackers. Eventually Mac’s levels returned to normal and finished her day.

At the end of the day, she drove to Jeremiah’s. She needed to inform them of her mother’s plan and about her food episode this morning. Eliza took the initiative to call Dr. Blake. After dinner, Mac retreated to her favorite spot on the porch. Jeremiah appeared before her handing her an envelope. “This is for you. Not sure why it came here.”

Taking the envelope, she saw it was from Midvale University. “Oh, I was afraid Mother would through anything out that was addressed to me, so I had it sent here.”

“So you applied to MU?”

“Yeah, I thought since I am due in October, I needed to near Dr. Blake. Plus, MU is a good school for undergrad work.”

“What about medical school?”

“I have some prospects. I’m going to get through this first,” she said pointing at her small bulge, “then worry about medical school.” Opening the letter, she skimmed the page and a smile spread across her face. “Oh my God!” she squealed.

“You got in?”

“I got in!” She jumped up and hugged her brother. “I start as a sophomore because of all my dual credits!”

“That’s great, Mac!”

Eliza emerged from the doorway, “Hey, what’s all the commotion?”

“I got in!” Mac squealed again shaking her acceptance letter.

“What?” Eliza said trying to capture the flying paper.

Jeremiah told Eliza what was going on. She informed them it was cause for a celebration. “Ice cream!”

Monday found Mac doing the glucose test. It was horrible. She was starving, nauseous, and being made drink something that was straight from the pits of hell. The results showed Mac did not have gestational diabetes, but she did not need to skip anymore meals. Dr. Blake did an ultrasound as well. Taking the paddle from the nurse, he ran it over Mac’s bulge. “Everything looks good and heartbeat is strong.” He paused. “Would you like to know the sex?”

“It’s a girl,” Mac replied confidently.

Dr. Blake looked at Mac inquisitively.

“She has always declared it was a girl,” informed Eliza.

“Interesting,” Dr. Blake said returning to the screen, “because she is right.” As he cleaned the ultrasound, he asked Mac, “So, since you’ve always known she’s a girl, do you have name?”

“Alex,” answered Mac. “Well, actually, Alexandra. But, we’ll call her Alex.”

Everyone smiled and Dr. Blake said, “I love it! Good strong name.”

“I agree,” said Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me. I promise, Alex will make her debute soon!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Alex arrives!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Hope I can post this one and few more before chaos sets in again.

May flew by quickly. Graduation was a blur. The summer was so busy. Mac felt like she’d had no summer break. Welcome to adulthood, she thought. Jeremiah, Eliza, and Stanley had helped her find an apartment. Moving was easy since her mother refused to let her take anything but her clothing and books. By August, Mac had settled in and was ready for classes to start.  
Her apartment was small, decorated with minimal amenities: one bedroom, one bathroom, and open concept for living area and kitchen. She had found a desk at a consignment shop along with lamps and a bookshelf. She purchased a blue plush couch along with a stack washer/dryer at a local furniture store. Jeremiah did go back to their mother’s home and pack Mac’s things. When he was finished, the room was empty and their mother was furious, but not, of course, as the prodigal son, but toward Mac. Mac couldn’t believe what Jeremiah had done for her, but she was so happy he did. Her personal items now made her home more personable.   
Mac taught herself how to cook by finding the dishes that Maura had cooked for her and following the recipes. Filling her limited kitchen cabinet space was her final task. After going to the market and filling the backseat of her car, Mac was glad she lived on the first floor.   
College started without much incident. She did receive a few side glances because she was now 7 months pregnant. She had managed her weight well though. She looked like she had a little volley ball tucked under her shirt.   
________________________________________________________________________-  
The middle of October found Mac finishing mid-terms. Knowing she was due in the next couple of weeks, Mac tried to stay ahead with assignments. At her last doctor appointment, Dr. Blake informed her that it could be any time since she was already starting to dilate. Mac felt excitement but nervousness at finally getting to meet Alex, but dread soon filled her mind and heart as she remembered her mother’s words. She, Jeremiah, and Stanley had been working on a plan. Mac prayed it worked.   
Mac was finishing up a paper when a sharp pain contracted her abdomen. It was enough to cause Mac to grasp her stomach and gasp. She had been having pains the past few days but this one was different. Once she regained her breath, Mac recorded the time. Contractions began to grip Mac on regular intervals until way after midnight. Around 1 a.m. they became harder and more frequent. That’s when she called her brother.   
“Mac, you ok?” Jeremiah asked with sleep slurred speech.   
“It’s time,” she said through clinched teeth as another contraction ripped through her body.   
Jeremiah shot straight up in his bed now fully awake. He shook Eliza while trying to get the specifics from his sister. “How far apart are the contractions?” Hearing this, Eliza came fully awake as well.  
“About 20 minutes and sometimes closer,” Mac replied as the contraction subsided.  
“20 minutes!” exclaimed her brother now in a panic. Both adults started scrambling for clothing. “Mac, how long have you been in labor?”  
“Since this afternoon,” she confessed. “I wanted to be sure before calling you.”  
“JEEZZZ! Mac!” Jeremiah said trying to balance the phone and pull on his pants at the same time.   
“Jeremiah, calm down. Women can be in labor for hours, especially with their first. I’d much rather be home than in a hospital being poked and prodded.”  
Mac, sometimes, I wonder if your medical knowledge is a blessing or curse,” he concluded pulling on his shoes. “Listen, we are almost ready. We’ll be there in there in a few minutes.”  
“Ok,” she grunted as another contraction began.   
"Ok, when I hang up call the hospital and Dr. Blake,” Jeremiah instructed.   
Jeremiah hung up and raced to the car along with Eliza. There was little traffic at that early in the morning so their commute was quick and fast as Jeremiah’s average speed was now 90 mph. Eliza held on her to seat and door handle praying nothing found itself in their path.   
When the couple arrived, they found Mac still in her desk chair doubled over with another contraction. “They are five minutes now and …….my …..waattter…just broke,” she grunted. Eliza ran for towels as Jeremiah ran for the pre-packed backpack. Eliza covered the front seat of the car with towels and garbage bag while Jeremiah helped his little sister to the car. In 10 minutes they were at the hospital where a nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair. Eliza made sure all the registration was completed while Jeremiah stayed by Mac’s side.   
Within an hour after arriving, Mac, along with Eliza and Dr. Blake, were in the delivery room. Checking the girl, Dr. Blake announced, “Mac, you’re fully dilated. We’ll start letting you push soon.”  
“Okay,” she whispered through labored breaths. As another contraction took its hold, Mac squeezed Eliza’s hand. Although feeling like her hand would break, Eliza tried not to react. This was nothing to what her little sister-in-law was feeling. With her free hand, Eliza dabbed the sweat from Mac’x face. Mac’s dark brown hair was soaked and she hadn’t even started pushing yet.   
“I really need to push,” exclaimed Mac.   
Dr. Blake examined Mac’s pelvic area once again. He saw Alex’s head beginning to crown. “Okay, Mac. I can see her head. On the next contraction, I need to you push.”  
When the next contraction hit, Mac bent forward and pushed. “AAAAHHHHH” she yelled as Eliza supported her back.   
“Mac, when I say, you’ve gotta keep pushing until I say stop. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Mac replied through shallow breaths. She was hot and exhausted, but she had to keep going. She had to do it for her baby girl. She felt another contraction coming. “Here it comes.”  
“Ready? Push!....PUSH…PUSH…..PUSH…..PUSH!!!”  
Mac collapsed against Eliza’s arm. “I can’t” she said breathlessly.   
“One more, Mac. Then you’ll have your baby girl,” Dr. Blake encouraged.   
The thought of seeing Alex gave Mac the strength to push one more time. An angry cry filled the room. Mac’s body slumped in exhaustion. Eliza gently lay her back. “Is she okay?” Mac asked weakly.   
“She has a great set of lungs from the sound of her,” laughed Dr. Blake.   
Once the cord was cut, Dr. Blake lay a little red squirmy baby on Mac’s chest. “Alex, meet your mom. Mom, meet your new baby girl,” Dr. Blake introduced them.  
Mac didn’t try to hold back the tears and emotions. “Hi, baby girl,” she cooed with eyes only for Alex. The baby quieted and seemed to look right at her mom. No other bond would be stronger that the one just made between mother and daughter. Mac was kissing the little pink fist clasping her index finger when Dr. Blake interrupted. “I hate to do this, but we’ve got to get you both cleaned up.” The nurse took Alex as Dr. Blake worked on Mac.  
Eliza left the delivery room to tell Jeremiah that mom and baby were fine. In the waiting room, she found Jeremiah pacing and Stanley sitting and bouncing his knee feverishly. Jeremiah was the first to see Eliza. “Is she okay? What about Alex?”  
“They are both fine. Mac is exhausted, but fine. Alex….Alex is beautiful….and very vocal,” she laughed. “Dr. Blake and the nurses are cleaning them up. When they get them settled we can see them. Why don’t we go get some coffee until then?” she suggested.   
As they headed to the cafeteria, none of them noticed the figure lurking in the corner. Once alone, the man made a call. “It’s here. What do you want me to do?......Ok.” Hanging up, he left the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me! Keep the comments and kudos coming!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's plan might have fallen apart from Jeremiah and Stanley being one step ahead of her, but that doesn't mean she is giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tug at your heart strings. We now get to see just how evil Maria really is.

The nurse brought Alex in wrapped tightly like a burrito in a little plaid blanket and wearing a little pink toboggan. “Here’s your momma,” the nurse said reaching the little bundle to Mac. Mac could do nothing but stare at Alex. She gently unwrapped the blanket to find Alex’s little fingers which she immediately wrapped around her mother’s. The nurse had a camera in her pocket. Taking it out, she took a picture of the new parent. “As soon as I get this developed, I’ll send it to you.”

“That would be great. Thank you!” Mac replied not taking her eyes off her daughter.

At that moment, the room door swung open. Mac looked up assuming it would be her brother or Eliza. Instead, she found her mother. “Well, I see you finally squirted the little bitch out,” Maria sneered venomly.

“Excuse, ma’am, family members only,” said the nurse who had taken an instant disliking to the woman.

“I’m her mother, wench. Now get out!”

Mac took the nurse’s hand and said, “Get my brother, please. Now!”

The nurse basically ran from the room. Maria strutted making her way to Mac’s bedside. Mac pulled Alex tighter against her chest making her grunt and squirm. “I see you were right. It’s a girl,” Maria said looking at Alex. “She won’t bring me as much as a boy, but I’ll still get a good price.”

“You’re not getting her,” Mac said angrily between clinched teeth.

Alex squirmed even more now feeling then tension in her mother’s body.

“That’s what you think,” Maria said reaching for Alex. Mac blocked her as a voice boomed from the doorway. “Get your hands off my sister and daughter!”

Maria jumped back at the sound of her son’s angry voice. “Jeremiah!”

Coming into the room and placing his muscular frame between his mother and sister, he repeated himself, “I said, get away from my sister and daughter!”

“Daughter?” Maria was confused.

“Yes. Daughter. Eliza and I have adopted her,” Jeremiah informed his mother.

“NO!” Maria yelled shoving at Jeremiah’s chest. “You can’t adopt her! I won’t permit it! She’s a minor! I make her decisions!”

Mac covered Alex’s head trying to block out her mother’s voice. Jeremiah grasped his mother’s wrists to stop her beating his chest. “Mother, stop! It’s over!” he yelled at her.

Maria abruptly stopped. “Over?” she questioned as her face became something of a serial killers with no compassion, no emotion, visible anywhere.

Releasing her hands slowly, her son replied, “Yes. It’s over.”

“How did you know I was here? In labor?” Mac asked looking around her brother. Staring at her daughter, she answered calmly, almost too calmly, “I’ve had you watched for months.”

“What?” Mac asked in shock.

“Oh, yes,” Maria sauntered to where she look directly in Mac’s face. “My associate, Mr. Beniot, I believe his name is, has kept me appraised of all your movements. As you soon as you went into labor, he called me. And, so here I am…” she bragged with her arms outstretched in the air like a magician showing off after a magic trick.

“Mother, you are not taking Alex,” Jeremiah tried to say calmly.

“We’ll just see about that. Mac is a minor which means a parent must sign for her. As her parent…..”

Maria didn’t get to finish her statement because Stanley interrupted from the doorway. “I beg to differ, Maria.” Catching his breath, Stanley laid his briefcase on the foot of Mac’s bed. Apparently, he’d run to his car upon hearing Maria was there. “As Mackenzie’s executor per her father’s request, I can also make decisions for her.”

Maria glared at Stanley. If looks could kills, he would have fallen over dead in that moment. Taking documents from his briefcase, Stanley explained. “In August, we drew up adoption papers which were presented to Judge Richard Hunley in September. Once the situation was explained and I provided proof of my executorship, Judge Hunley finalized the adoption.” Handing Maria a handful of papers, he continued, “Here’s you a copy of the notarized documents.”

Maria grabbed the papers and flung them back at Stanley who showed no reaction to Maria’s tantrum.

Jeremiah was the first to speak. “Mother, go home. Just go home and leave us alone.”

Maria turned and before Jeremiah could react, she slapped him full in the face. Shocked he touched his stinging cheek. Fire seemed to fly from Maria’s eyes. “As long as there is breath in my body, this will never be over. You both…….you, daughter, you were a curse from conception,” Maria spat at Mac. “And, you,” looking toward her son, “you betrayed me…..with this monstrosity, this.... evil incarnate.” Flinging a hand toward Mac, Maria continued her ranting. “I swear to you right now, on your father’s grave, that if the two of you ever come in contact with one another or if Mac ever, and I mean ever, tries to see that baby, I swear to you she will disappear.”

“Is that a threat?” asked Stanley shocked at the venom in Maria’s voice and words.

Turning to the lawyer, “No, Stanley, it’s a promise. After today, if they even so much as call one another, that thing…” pointing at Alex snuggled against her mother, “will never be seen again!”

Maria turned on her heel and headed for the door. Before exiting, she turned and said, “If you don’t believe me, just try me.” Smiling, she added, “Please…try me.” With that, she left.

The poor nurse returned with security. Stanley assured the officer that everyone was okay. The nurse took baby Alex back to the nursery to be fed and changed. The group left in the room discussed Maria’s actions. That evening everyone went home leaving Mac. She couldn’t sleep so she walked down the hall to the nursery. Maybe she could see Alex.

As she rounded the corner, a man stood at the end of the hallway in the shadows. He was tall and bulky wearing a pair of khakis and a polo. The shadows hid his features. Mac stopped at the nursery window and peered in. Alex was in the front sleeping. Mac walked up to the window pressing her hand against the cool glass.

“She yours?” the man asked from the shadows. Mac had been so mesmerized by her daughter, she hadn’t realized the man had materialized beside her.

She gave him a side glance but didn’t answer her question.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, “just like her mother.”

A chill ran down Mac’s spine and the hairs on her neck stood on end. This was Benoit, Mac realized. She pushed away from the window heading back the direction she had come. She was shaking both inside and out by the time she reached her room. Picking up the room phone, she started dialing her brother. Remembering her mother’s words, she stopped.

_If you so much as contact one another, she will disappear._

Mac curled into a fetal position in the hospital and cried. She realized now her mother meant business. Maria might be a lot of things, but a liar she was not. Mac knew in her heart that she would never see her daughter, her brother, or Eliza again. Her mother had won.

The next day, Mac was released. Stanley was waiting for her at the nurses’ desk. She knew from the look on his face something had happened. As the nurse stopped the wheel chair, Stanley said, “Jeremiah and Eliza……something came up and couldn’t pick you up. They asked me to.”

“I understand,” Mac replied sadly. Maria had gotten to them too. Stanley pushed Mac through the corridors and out to his car. He helped her as she was still sore from birthing her daughter. Just as Stanley started to close the door, the nurse that was there when her mother went on her rant came rushing out the hospital doors. “Wait, Ms. Danvers, you forgot something!”

Stanley stood aside and allowed the nurse to talk to Mac. The nurse reached into her scrub pocket and took out an envelope. “I thought you might like this…since….well….you know….” the nurse said sadly.

Mac took the envelope and opened it. Inside was the picture the nurse had taken that night before all hell broke loose. Tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Squeezing the young girl’s hand, the nurse replied, “You are very welcome. Hang in there, okay?”

Mac just nodded. Stanley closed the door when the nurse headed back to the hospital. In the car on the way back to her apartment, Stanley said sadly, “I’m so sorry, Mackenzie.”

“Are they okay?”

“Yes. Frightened but alright.”

“What did she do to them?” Mac asked playing with a string on her shirt.

“Someone burnt a pink teddy bear on the front lawn this morning,” he explained.

“Benoit,” Mac clarified.

“How do you know?” Stanley inquired.

Mac recounted what had happened at the nursery. “That blasted woman!” declared Stanley. “Mackenzie, we need to go to the police,” he pleaded.

“NO!” Mac yelled taking hold of his arm. “We can’t!!”

“But, Mackenzie……”

“NO!” Mac said with finality. “I’m not risking my daughter’s life…or Jeremiah’s and Eliza’s.”

“But, Mackenzie, you’ll never see them again, at least not while Maria lives,” he tried to reason.

Turning in her seat and glaring with determination, she said, “If it means keeping my family safe…then so be it.” Mac turned back forward looking down in the her lap. “That includes Stanley. You’re like a father to me. I couldn’t bear you getting hurt because of me.”

“But….” Stanley began again.

“Please, Stanley. Only contact me via mail. You’re my lawyer and executor that will hopefully allow me limited contact with you.”

“I don’t like it, Mackenzie, but I’ll respect your wishes. However, know, I’m just a phone call away.”

They were silent the rest of the way to Mac’s house. Stanley helped her to the door. She didn’t let him come in. Rather, she hugged him and kissed his cleanly shaven cheek. “I love you, Stanley,” she whispered. She closed the door behind her locking herself away from the cruel world outside.

_________________________________________________________________

That afternoon she called all of her professors and told them she would be out of class for at least a week. They already knew that at some point she would be out and had made arrangements beforehand. As she sat of the sofa, she pulled the envelope from her pocket. Pulling out the picture the nurse had taken, she sat and stared at the beautiful little girl she would never see again. At least she had this one memento, this one moment in time. She ran her fingers along Alex’s face and remembered the feel of her soft baby skin and her sweet smell. She could still feel Alex's little hand holding her own finger. She would never forget those things as long as she lived.

She had to find somewhere to put this precious piece of paper. The only thing she kept with her at all times was her wallet. She made a secret compartment in it where she stashed the precious gift. That night as she lay in bed, she looked over at her dresser. Sitting on it was a picture of Jeremiah and Eliza on their wedding day in June. A single tear fell from her eye as she thought about them on that day and how she would not get to see them or talk to them ever again. She wiped the tear away harshly. “I won’t give her the satisfaction of a pity party.”

_______________________________________________________

The next week found Mac recuperating. She worked on assignments, practiced her cooking, and napped frequently letting her body and mind heal.

Back in class the first week in November again found Mac back on the receiving end of double takes and awkward glances. She knew students and faculty were curious, but at this point she just didn’t care. She just wanted to finish the semester.

Mac did finish the semester and the spring semester. The summer would find her moving to Biddeford, Maine to attend the University of New England. Not only did it offer one of the best medical programs, it got Mac away from Midvale and out from under the nosy eye of Benoit. Since November, Mac would find him watching her at some point throughout her day. He would sit outside her apartment and wave good morning to her. Mac, in turn, would flip him off. At other times, she would find him on campus in the cafeteria, in the quad, or lounging on her car hood in student parking.

She couldn’t take it any longer. She had to leave. Leaving not only stalking but the temptation of her family. Once settled, she called Stanley to update her mailing address. She had found a cottage in the Biddeford Pool Village. It was a drive from the university, but the quiet and tranquility of the little village was the selling point. With only one road in and one road out, Mac believed this to be the best place for her start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me. All comments are greatly appreciated!!! The next few chapters focus on Mac's life on her own in a strange new place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has to face Alex's first birthday without being there and not contacting her. She doesn't handle too well. Mac had moved off to medical school. Although still not the most social person, she does manage to make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I am a HUGE Kat Barrell fan, so I based Kat in the story off of her. This chapter is a little long.......sorry in advance.

Classes started with Mac registered for the most credit hours possible. She wanted to stay busy to keep her mind off Alex and her family. She set a routine for her day: shower, breakfast, school, run or walk around her neighborhood, cook and eat dinner, and homework. Sometimes on her way home, she would stop a local farmers’ market. Occasionally on her run, she would stop and converse with her neighbors who were mostly retired. About once monthly, she would call Stanley and check her finances. They were careful with their conversation just in case, Benoit had tapped the phones.

On rainy evenings, Mac would sit on the porch. Tonight was one of those nights. As she swung in the old worn porch swing and sipped her hot English tea, she thought about tomorrow---Oct. 26---Alex’s first birthday. Mac would miss it. She’d already missed so much. Her first smile. Her first tooth. Her first word. Mac wondered if she said ‘momma’ first. Mac sat in the swing until way into the night imagining what her daughter looked like. What she sounded like when she giggled. What was her favorite toy? Her favorite color? Was she a righty or lefty?

Feeling the cold bay air, Mac eventually retreated into the house. Although she went to bed, she did not sleep. When she did doze, it was a fitful sleep full of vivid nigh mares born from Mac’s fears for Alex’s safety.

The morning finally dawned. Exhausted, Mac couldn’t bring herself to go to class. Today was her baby girl’s first birthday and Mac couldn’t be with her. Mac couldn’t stand the pain in her heart. Going to the cabinet, she retrieved a bottle of her father’s favorite whiskey, the one she drank the night of Alex’s conception. _It’s only fitting,_ she thought.

Walking to the couch, she took a long drink. It was strong, burning her taste buds and throat. Coughing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting the numbing of the whiskey begin to replace the pain. She continued her ritual at a slow pace. She wanted to be drunk, to numb the pain, but not puke her guts out. She’d done enough of that while pregnant.

The day became a blur as she worked on the bottle of whiskey. Before finishing, however, she passed out. It was barely afternoon.

The alarm went off at 5 a.m. Mac, still on the couch, sat up disoriented. She could hear the buzzing of the alarm in her bedroom. But the pounding in her head stopped her from racing to turn it off. Slowly, she made her way to her feet. She looked like a high wire walker trying to stand. Taking her first step found her bracing against the couch with one hand while holding her head with the other. She could still feel the buzzing of the alarm clock vibrating in her ears.

Slowly she tried standing on her own again. This time she was a little more balanced. At the pace of a turtle, Mac finally managed to walk to her bedroom. Rather than walking around the bed, though, she laid across it. Covering her head with a pillow, she fumbled clumsily to turn off the infernal alarm.

Uncovering her head, she rolled over looking at the ceiling. Still numb, Mac knew she couldn’t just lay here. She had to get up and face the day, every day. She’d made Alex a promise that she would never do anything to disappoint her. Lying here, giving up, would be a disappointment.

Dragging herself from the bed, Mac made her way to the kitchen. She filled the coffee maker with double grounds knowing she would need the extra boost. While the coffee brewed, Mac found the Aleive, took two pills, and threw the bottle in her backpack for later. She needed a shower. Pulling her shirt out, she sniffed. “UUUGGG!” she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Body odor and whiskey…..what a combination!”

Mac made it through the day. Her professors believed her excuse of being sick since she still looked like she had been rode hard and put up wet from the hangover. She had taken more pills throughout the day. By the evening, she was beginning to feel more like herself again.

________________________________________________________________

Back in routine after her momentary breakdown, Mac became hyper focused again. She finished college in three years majoring in biology and biochemistry and minoring in organic chemistry. She had just turned 20 when she graduated Valedictorian from college. She was ready to start medical school which she got almost full scholarships for because of her nearly perfect scores on the MCAT and TOEFL Language Assessment. Stanley helped her with the FASA applications since he was her executor. Financial aide covered the remaining balance for medical school.

Mac flourished. She was with people who had similar interests. She became more social to work on her bedside manner. However, she never invited anyone over and she always turned down offers to go out clubbing. Colleagues were one thing; friends were a totally different ballgame. Losing Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex was too hard. It hurt too much. She didn’t want to feel that way again. It was better to be alone….or so she thought.

Mac sat in lab class and awaited her partner assignment. Professor Lang finally called her name. “Danvers, you’re with Raman.” Mac raised her hand and looked around the room for her partner. She found a tall brown headed lady raising her hand. Mac gathered her materials and headed for their assigned table as did her partner.

“Hi. I’m Katherine, but most people call me Kat.” Mac’s partner said holding out her hand.

Mac accepted her hand. “Hi, I’m Mackenzie, but most call me Mac.” When Mac’s hand touched Kat’s, it was like an electric shock flowed through her body. Mac quickly retracted her hand shocked at what she had just experienced. Kat seemed unfazed. “Nice to meet you, Mac.” Kat paused and continued, “We ready?”

“Sure,” Mac replied. The two worked for the next few hours on the lab assignment. They worked well together analyzing, comparing, and complementing. They were the last to finish. Dr. Lang did not expect the results he received. Usually those to finish last had the worst and most incorrect response. Kat and Mac’s report was long, in-depth, and far beyond expectation. There were results concluded that he had never even considered. He was impressed, which didn’t happen often.

The next day after receiving their results, Kat said to Mac, “It was great working with you. I hope we get to be partners again.”

Mac smiled. “Yeah. Me too.”

And, they did. Both being first year med students, they had several classes together. Whenever they could, they partnered on assignments. They often studied together in the library or on the campus lawn. One afternoon in the library, Kat closed her book and said, “I need a break! Plus, I’m starving!” Looking at Mac, she asked, “You wanna go grab a bite?”

Mac hesitated. She didn’t socialize outside of campus. But, this was Kat, and Mac was hungry. Mac decided for the first time to take a chance, so she agreed.

Kat knew places around campus because she shared an apartment with four others just off campus grounds. Kat drove her older model white Jeep Wrangler to a bar about two miles from campus. It was a local hangout for the undergrads according to Kat. She added, “I haven’t actually been here when all the action happens. I usually come early to a grab a bite to eat because the food is actually pretty good.”

Kat led the way. A few tables were occupied along with two men at the bar. The place was well lit. Big screen televisions along the walls with sports playing on each. In the background, Aerosmith echoed around the room. Kat led them to a window booth. The waitress appeared with ice waters and menus.

The girls looked over the menus in silence. Finally Kat asked, “See anything you like or want to try?”

“I don’t know. It all sounds so good.”  
“I usually get a burger and fries. Not the healthiest, but they are sooooo good,” Kat exclaimed.

“Sounds good,” Mac said closing her menu.

The waitress returned when she saw the menus closed. “What can I get you?”

Kat took it upon herself to order for them both. After the waitress walked away, they sat in silence sipping their waters and looking out the window. Mac was already nervous and the silence wasn’t helping.

“So,” Kat began, “we’ve had so many classes together, but I still don’t really know anything about you, Mac.”

_And here we go,_ thought Mac.

“I’m from Canada. Toronto to be specific,” Kat offered.

“Wow!” Shocked about not only Kat being from Canada, but even more shocked that she didn’t start with questioning Mac. “What’s it like there?”

“Cold!” Kat laughed. "I'm the best Canadian...I hate the cold."

“I’ll bet,” Mac smiled.

“Aside from that, it’s really beautiful. The people for the most part are really open-minded, unlike my parents.”

“What….do you mean? Not a good relationship with them?” Mac asked curiously.

“Let’s just say it could be better,” Kat answered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. If you don’t want to talk about it……” Mac let the sentence die away.

Taking a sip of water, Kat replied, “No, it’s fine. It’s just….let’s just say they are the reason I left and came here to medical school.”

“I’m sorry,” Mac replied bobbing her straw up and down in her glass thinking about her own parents.

“So where are you from?”

“Midvale,” Mac answered.

“I think I’ve heard of that before. Isn’t it like near National City?”

“Yeah, sort of. It’s about two hours east,” Mac said sipping her water.

“What’s it like?”

“Small. Quiet.” She smiled thinking of her brother’s home. “Some of the houses sit along the cliffs at the bay. The view is beautiful.”  
“Sounds beautiful. Why did you leave if you liked it so much?” Kat could tell by the expression on Mac’s face she really did love the area, but she could also see something else. It was almost like a sadness creeping over the face.

Mac did love it there, but she loved WHO lived there more. “Lots of reasons. I did like there, actually I loved it at one time. But……it just wasn’t home….anymore.”

The waitress chose that moment to deliver their food. “Thanks,” they said in unison. They started eating as the conversation was temporarily forgotten. When Mac took her first bite, she quickly closed her eyes and hummed, “This is sooooooo goooooood!”

“I know. Right!” Kat said taking her own bite.

As they ate, the conversation began again with small talk. Kat told stories about her undergrad experience and her roommates. Mac listened watching Kat. When she got excited, Kat’s brown eyes grew large and her eyebrows became animated especially the left one. Sometimes to accent part of her story, Kat would talk with her hands. Kat also used her left hand to brush her hair back or tuck it behind her ear. Mac decided that Kat was not only fun to listen to but also beautiful to watch. Kat wasn’t girly but yet she wasn’t masculine. Mac decided she was to perfect combination of both.

Mac learned a lot about Kat that afternoon. Her eyes were brown like Hershey’s kisses. Her favorite food was tacos and favorite sport was basketball with her team being the Raptors. Mac propped her head on her hand and listened to Kat ramble about everything and nothing. For the first time in a long time, Mac was relaxed. The smile on her face wasn’t fake. She was actually happy, something she thought she would never be again.

Leaving, Kat insisted she pay. Not being detoured, Mac agreed on one condition, “Next time, I pay.”

“Deal,” Kat replied as they headed back to campus.

________________________________________________________________

Mac didn’t get a chance to make good on the deal. One morning soon after while sitting in the commons area having a snack, Mac caught a glimpse of Kat. Her head was down and she was almost running. Mac couldn’t see her face, but she knew instinctly it was Kat and that something was wrong. Mac grabbed her pack and followed her to the bathroom. When Mac entered, she called out, “Kat? That you?”

As she rounded the corner where the stalls were located, Kat tackled Mac falling against her. Mac could feel Kat’s whole body shaking as she encircled her. “Kat, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Kat pushed herself back far enough for Mac to see her face. Her lip and nose were bleeding and Kat’s face was stained with tears.

Gently caressing her jaw and pushing her hair behind her ear, Mac asked, “Kat, what happened? Who did this to you?”

Sniffling and trying to wipe her tears, Kat replied, “My roommate’s boyfriend.”

“Was this all he did, or….did he….?”

Kat quickly cut Mac off with a stern, “NO!” She backed away from Mac and leaned against the sink brushing her hair back. “He tried, but I fought back.”

Mac wet some towels , so she could clean Kat’s face. Kat slid onto the sink and offered her face to Mac as she began to gently wipe the dried blood away.

“Did you call the police?”

“No. I just grabbed my bag and ran.”

“You need to at least go to campus policy and report it,” Mac insisted.

“No. No, Mac. I just want to forget it. It’s his word against mine.”

“It’s your decision, but, Kat, you can’t go back there,” Mac stated as she wet another towel.

“I know. That’s why I came here ….to look at the boards for rooms to rent.”

Before Mac even really thought about it, the words came tumbling out of her mouth, “You have somewhere to go, Kat.” Mac placed her hands on Kat’s knees. “Come live with me. I have an extra bed and bath upstairs that I don’t use. They’re yours.”

"Are you sure, Mac?"

"Yeah," Mac answered shocked at what she had just done without thinking. Kat leaned forward and hugged her friend.

“Let’s go get your stuff while I have time to go with you. You’re not going back there alone.”

Sliding off the sink and feeling a load off her shoulders, Kat asked, “What if he’s still there?”

Squeezing Kat’s hand, Mac replied with a smirk, “Then I’ll kick his ass.”

_______________________________________________________________

Mac followed Kat back to her apartment building. Kat lived on the third floor. The apartment itself was decent but needed cleaning. Mac said nothing as she passed through the cluttered living area. In Kat’s bedroom, the scene was different. Items were in their place and room smelled fresher.

Kat retrieved her suitcases from the closet and the boxes she’d brought her things in when she had moved in earlier. Mac was impressed. “If you’ll get my clothes, I’ll box my other things,” Kat suggested.

“Sounds good,” replied Mac heading to the closet.

Within an hour, the friends had Kat’s things packed. They were getting ready to make the last haul to the cars when they heard the door.

“Joan, baby, you here?” they heard Sebastian, her roommate’s boyfriend.

Mac turned to Kat, who’d gone pale, and knew it was the guy who’d attacked her. Grabbing the last of Kat’s stuff, Mac led her out of the bedroom. Upon seeing Mac, Sebastian was surprised. “Who are you?” Seeing Kat behind her, “Oh, she’s with you.” Seeing the boxes, he questioned, “What are you doing? Leaving?”

“Yes,” Kat said curtly walking past him.

Mac had opened the door and was holding it for Kat. Just as Kat passed Sebastian, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. “Ah, Kat, don’t go away mad. I have just having some fun.”

Mac dropped the box she was holding not even thinking if anything was breakable. Grabbing Sebastian’s hand, Mac pulled him away from Kat and flung him against the wall. He wasn’t expecting this, so he was stunned for a moment giving Mac an advantage. Her knee was braced against the wall between his legs while her arms had his throat pinned to the wall. “DO NOT TOUCH HER!” Mac said venomously.

“What the hell?” choked Sebastian.

Mac pushed harder. He was gasping for air. “If you ever touch her or come near her again, I’ll make you regret it.”

She shoved against his throat proving her statement. “Do you understand?”

Sebastian said nothing. Mac shoved again harder and said louder, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Sebastian tried to nod and choked out, “Yes.”

“Good,” Mac said releasing his throat. Before she turned away, she raised her knee forcefully and hit him in the groin….hard. He grabbed himself and fell to his knees groaning. Mac smiled and turned to find Kat staring in disbelief. Mac picked up her discarded box and again held the door for Kat. They left without a second glance back at Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos!!! I'm trying to post a chapter every few days since the story is already written. Enjoy!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac helps Kat move in.

Kat followed Mac to the house where they parked in the graveled driveway beside the house. Kat got out of her Jeep and looked around. The street was quiet. She heard the birds and lapping of the bay against the beach. She watched the top of a ship sail over the roofs of the other houses across the street.

“This is it,” Mac said walking up to Kat. “What do you think?”

Kat then turned toward the house. One could tell it was old just by looking at it, but it was good shape. It looked to Kat like a little two story white beach cottage with blue shutters and a porch running along the front. Kat immediately fell in love with it. “I love it,” she whispered.

“Come on. I’ll show you around.” Mac led her through the yard and up the steps.

Kat noticed the porch swing. “That looks comfy.”  
“It is,” Mac replied. “I love sitting out here in the evenings.”

“Can’t wait,” Kat said smiling. Inside Kat found the cottage feel. The kitchen was small but updated. There was a small island with a bar on one side. A kitchenette sat in front of the windows facing the bay. On the other side of the room was desk against the front wall with a view of the bay. A plush blue sofa sat in the middle of the room facing the back wall where the TV center was located. There were no pictures other than decorative on the walls. Small wooden tables sat at each end of the sofa with blue lamps resting on them.

“Back there is my room and the downstairs bath. Yours is upstairs.” Mac pointed to the stairway connected to the TV wall. Mac led the way up the stairs which creaked as they climbed. “I haven’t really done anything up here except clean when I moved in. The previous owners left the furniture and I really didn’t know what to do with it. So, I just left it. If you want to change anything, you can.”

As Kat reached the second floor, she could tell the upstairs area had once been an attic. The whole floor was open except toward the back left corner where the bathroom walls had been added. There was no order to the furniture, but it was clean. Kat looked at Mac and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Mac asked.

“Yes,” Kat replied walking around taking everything in. “Needs a little work, but definitely perfect.”

Mac smiled. “Let’s get your things carried in so you can get settled.”

It took them the rest of the afternoon to Kat moved in. It was dusky dark when they collapsed on the sofa. They had arranged furniture, made the bed, put Kat’s clothing away, and put a few personal items out. The room had a different feel by the time they finished. They both agreed the room needed a few more things to be considered complete.

“We can maybe go this weekend and get some things to finish decorating,” Mac offered as she propped her feet on the coffee table and taking a sip from her ice water. “But right now, I’m starving. What about you?”

Kat just realized they hadn’t eaten lunch. “Me too!”

“If you’re up for a short walk, I know a place just up the road. It isn’t fancy but the food is to die for.”

Kat was exhausted, but she was more hungry. “Let’s go,” she said standing and offering a hand to Mac.

Dawning their jackets, the two walked down the road. Kat broke the quietness, “Mac? I haven’t had a chance to tell you, but….thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Kat,” Mac replied.

“Yes…I do, Mac,” Kat said stopping and looking at her friend. “You don’t understand. I’ve never had anyone…stand up for me…like you did…or help me like you are.”

“Well, you’ve never had me as a friend, and friends take care of friends,” Mac said smiling.

Kat hugged her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

With a quick squeeze, Mac pulled away but kept her hands on Kat’s waist. With arms around one another, they walked down the street to the restaurant.

_Charlie’s_ was a little mom and pop diner. It wasn’t fancy, but it was clean and the service was friendly. When Mac and Kat entered, Charlie, the owner, called out, “Mac! Good to see you!”

Mac waved. “Hey, Charlie.” Pointing to Kat, “Charlie, this is Kat, my new roommate.”

Charlie wiped his hands on his bar rag and reached out to shake hands. Kat accepted and said, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Charlie replied. “You’re spot is open, Mac, if y’all want to sit there. I’ll go tell Nancy you’re here.” He wandered off to the kitchen.

Mac headed toward the back corner. Taking a seat, she said, “Sometimes for a change of scenery I come down here to student. This is the quietest spot.”

Just as the two were seated, a woman in her sixties walked up with two sodas and set them down. “Hey, Nancy,” Mac greeted. “This is my new roommate, Kat.”

Kat gave a small wave. “Hi.”

Nancy, looking at Kat, commented, “I hope you like Coke. That’s usually what this one drinks.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kat answered.

Looking back at Mac, Nancy asked about ordering food, “Usual, kiddo?”

Mac raised an eyebrow toward Kat and asked, “Cheeseburger and fries? Best you’ve ever tasted.”

“Sounds great,” Kat answered.

Nancy nodded. “Be back in a jiffy.”

They barely had time to sip on their drinks before Nancy returned with two plates.

“That was fast,” Mac said surprised.

“When Russell saw you talking to Charlie, he put your order on,” Nancy replied sitting their plates down. “You two need anything else?”

Looking at their plates then each other, said no. Nancy went back to the bar with her husband. They watched and whispered about Mac and Kat who talked and laughed as they ate. Nancy and Charlie had known Mac for a while and in that time, they had never seen her so as speak to another patron much less bring someone in with her. As they watched the two girls, they wondered how this story would play out.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was 2 a.m. when Mac woke to a blood curdling scream. KAT! Mac flung herself from the bed and raced up the stairs. Kat was sitting straight up, hair messy, and eyes wide with fear. She was shaking and breathing heavy when Mac climbed on the bed. Kat clutched Mac against her as her body continued to shake in terror. Mac held her until she felt Kat’s body begin to relax. As Mac pulled back, she put one hand on Kat’s sheet covered knee and brushed the brunette’s hair back from her face with the other. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It was a nightmare.”

“Yeah….a nightmare,” Kat whispered with a shaky voice. Kat pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head against them. Mac leaned her head against Kat’s and wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders. Mac eventually climbed into bed with Kat. She sat with her back against the headboard and pulled Kat toward her. Kat lay on her side with her head in Mac’s lap and an arm draped across her legs. Mac rested an arm on Kat’s waist while the other played in her shoulder length hair until she fell back asleep.

The morning found them in the same positions. Mac woke first. Opening her eyes, she was somewhat disoriented. Then she felt Kat stir against her and remembered the nightmares. Mac tried to slide from the bed without waking Kat. She was unsuccessful. “What time is it?” she asked sleepily.

“I’m not sure,” Mac said looking around but not finding a clock. “I’ll go downstairs and check and make some breakfast. I’ll yell when it’s ready.”

“Ok,” Kat yawned.

Mac smiled at her sleepy roommate then made her way downstairs. Her feet were freezing by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran to her room and grabbed some socks and her robe. In the kitchen, Mac made breakfast and brewed coffee. She didn’t have to call for Kat because she was in the kitchen before breakfast was finished.

Kat poured coffee and carried the cups to the table. Kat sat down and wrapped her hands around the mug. Mac brought the plates and joined her.

Finally, Kat apologized for the previous night. “I’m sorry, Mac. That normally doesn’t happen.”

“Kat, there is nothing to be sorry for. You can’t control your dreams.” Mac took a sip of coffee and added, “Plus, yesterday was not normal.” When Kat said nothing, Mac asked, “You want to talk about it?....the dream, I mean.”

Kat was slow to answer. “It was…the attack again…only this time he almost succeeded.” Kat took a drink. Mac noticed her cup shaking. As she sat the mug down, Kat continued, “It felt so real. I guess that’s why I woke up screaming.”

“I can’t imagine how scared you were yesterday. But remember, last night was a dream. It didn’t happen. You’re safe here.”

“I know,” Kat replied as she took a deep breath. “I know.”

Mac cleared the table when they finished as Kat refilled their coffee. “So that you have a better day and neither of us frost bite our toes, we are going shopping,” Mac stated. “Unless you already have plans, and if you don’t care to drive.”

The two spent the day at the Gateway Center and Crossing. Kat’s Jeep was loaded with décor of paintings, pillows, and lamps. Mac set the rugs, chairs, and tables up for delivery on Monday evening. By next weekend, Kat’s area would be much more inviting and comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets some news. For most people, it would be sad. For her, it's a blessing in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. Sorry!!! Hope you enjoy it because Mac finally gets to go home and meet Alex!!!

Kat and Mac started their third year of med school. Almost all of their classes were together. Dr. Lang, now the chair of the medical department, called them to his office. Neither knew the reason, but it must be important because Dr. Lang didn’t call you in just to chat.

Promptly, they knocked on his office door. “Come in,” he called.

Nervously, they looked at one another and went in. “Danvers. Raman. Please come in and have a seat,” he instructed indicating the two chairs in front of his desk. When they were seated, he opened a folder and began. “I guess you are wondering why I called you in today.” He folded his arms on his desk and leaned forward. Kat and Mac were nervous. They sat in silence as they watched the tall, clean-cut man whose very presence demanded respect. With his deep voice, he continued, “Myself and the other staff members have noticed that the two of you seem to have a gift.”

The two women quickly glanced at one another unsure of what Dr. Lang was talking about. “Over the past two years, the staff and I have somewhat tested your abilities in the lab classes.” Dr. Lang noticed looks of confusion. “The first time I put you two together, I’ll admit I was shocked at the in-depth and accuracy at your level of work. I took your work to the board and we decided to challenge you. We wanted to see if it was a fluke or something more.”

Dr. Lang leaned back in his chair. “The board decided to assign you lab projects different from everyone else’s. Each time you partnered with one another for the projects, the results never wavered.”

Handing them each a folder, he gave them time to quickly review the material. “By working together, the two of you each found different elements way advanced of your peers. Putting your results together, you were able to diagnose and propose treatments of that of sixth or seventh year med student.”

Kat and Mac looked stunned.

“The school, of course, cannot disregard the requirements of medical school or residency. After much research and inquisition, however, we can offer the two of a type of internship which can count of as part of your residency.”

“Wow!” Mac whispered as Kat leaned back in her chair shocked.

Handing them another folder, Dr. Lang explained, “You would actually be working at the hospital with doctors testing and analyzing specimens, radiography images, etc., much like you do here in the labs. The difference will be that the University of Maine Hospital is an academic hospital where doctors work as a team to treat patients. We feel the two of you would make exceptional additions to that team.”

Kat and Mac both still had the ‘deer in headlight’ look. Dr. Lang continued, “I know you’ll need time to process this and talk it over between the two of you. You’ve got a couple of weeks before I need your answers.”

Standing and signaling the meeting was concluded, he reached his hand to congratulate each of them. Both spoke a quiet ‘thank you’ and left. When the door closed behind them, they turned to each other and squealed. Inside his office, Dr. Lang smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mac was now 22. She was in her third year of med school with an amazing opportunity to work at the hospital. She had a best friend who accepted her. She wasn’t alone anymore. Something she thought would never happen. Life couldn’t be better; or, so she thought.

Mac and Kat sat in class vigorously taking notes and counting down the time until the weekend. Class was interrupted by Dr. Lang, who called out, “Danvers, may I see you a moment?”

Confused, Mac shrugged at Kat and went to the hallway. Dr. Lang stood with one of the campus officers. “Danvers, do you know a Mr. Stanley Alcott?”

Mac’s stomach dropped. “Yes,” she managed to say.

Nodding, Dr. Lang continued, “I’m afraid Mr. Alcott called with some bad news.”

“Is it my brother?” Mac asked beginning to panic.

“No. It isn’t your brother. I’m sorry to say it is your mother. She has passed away.”

Mac slumped against the wall. Dr. Lang grabbed to support her thinking Mac was grief-stricken when in actual fact it was relief. The doctor once again knocked on the classroom door call for Kat to join them. In the hallway, he explained what had happened and asked for Kat to escort Mac home. “Of course,” she replied. “I’ll get our things.”

Kat drove Mac back to the house. Inside Mc sat on the couch silent as Kat got them a drink. As Kat sat down she handed Mac a beer. Mac took a long drink and then let out a laugh. Kat looked at her roommate confused by her reaction.

Smiling, Mac looked at Kat and said, “I can go home.”

“What? What do you mean you can go home?” Kat asked.

“She’s dead, Kat. My mother is dead, so I can go home.”

Kat sat up straighter and laid a hand on Mac knee. She was now very concerned. “Ok, Mac, you’re scaring me because I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Taking another long drink, Mac paused and contemplated her next words. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Kat and said, “Kat, I haven’t been home or seen my family in six years. I haven’t even been able to talk to them because of my mother.”

Taken aback by what Mac said, she asked, “What? What did she do?”

Mac sat back in the corner of the sofa facing Kat but not looking in her eyes. Instead, she fumbled with the label on nearly empty beer bottle. Kat reached across the sofa and took Mac’s hand, who then looked at her best friend. “Mac, you can tell me,” she encouraged.

A tear rolled down Mac’s cheek which she quickly wiped away. “I’ve never told anyone my story.”

“You’ve never had me,” Kat replied squeezing her hand.

Mac got up and went to pack retrieving her wallet. She took out the worn picture of Alex. Returning to the sofa, she began talking. “My mother never liked me. In fact, she actually cursed the day I was born. My father….my father was different, though. He was so kind. He took care of me. My brother….my brother was the best. He was world…”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”   
“No one does, at least not here anyway,” Mac said taking another sip of her beer. “No one anywhere knows about Alex….my daughter,” she said unfolding the photograph and handing it to Kat.

“Daughter?” Kat looked at the photo. “Wow…..you’re a….mom.”

“No. I’m not a mom. That would be Eliza, my brother’s wife. I just gave birth to her.” Kat handed back the photograph. For the next couple of hours, Mac recounted her past. Kat listened and cried along with Mac. She also felt hatred toward Mac’s mother and understood now her roommate’s ill-feelings toward her mother.

When Mac finished, Kat pulled her in an embrace. “Is there anything I can do, Mac?”

“I don’t know,” Mac replied with the fold in Kat’s shirt. “I need to call Stanley and get some details.”

Emotionally exhausted, Mac got up and called Stanley. Kat never left her side as Stanley gave her the details. When she hung up she shared with Kat, “Apparently, she drank herself to death….literally. Maura, the housekeeper, found her. Services are tomorrow night.”

“If you want to go, I’ll got with you,” Kat offered.

“I don’t know what I want, to be honest. The only reason I’d even go is too see my family……Alex. But, Kat you don’t have to. I don’t expect you to.”

“I know that, Mac.” Taking Mac’s hand, “But you don’t have to or need to do this alone.”

“Are you sure, Kat? This isn’t going to be a joyride.”

“I don’t expect it be. Mac, you’ve done so much for me over the last three years and never once asked for anything in return. Let me do this for you, please.”

Hugging her best friend, she finally agreed. Mac got them a redeye flight to National City. They slept on the flight or at least tried. When they landed, Mac rented a car and drove the hotel where Kat had reserved them a room. At a shower, they walked down the hotel restaurant and ate before heading to her mother’s house.

___________________________________________________________________

Mac pulled into the driveway. Turning off the engine, she held the steering wheel and looked up at the window that used to be hers. She felt Kat’s hand on her knee and looked over at her. Kat smiled encouragingly. “Hey, you got this.”

Mac reached down covering Kat’s hand with her own. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door handle. She could feel Kat’s hand on her back as they walked up the steps to the front door. Mac’s hand was shaking as she rang the doorbell.

Kat could feel the tension coursing through Mac’s body. She slid her hand down to waist and pulled her close for support.

When the door opened, Mac recognized Maura. She had gained a little weight in her thighs and her hair was beginning to fade to gray. Otherwise, the housekeeper looked the same as she did six years ago. “Hi, Maura,” Mac managed to say.

Smiling and reaching her arms out to Mac, Maura said, “Ms. Mackenzie, you came home!!!”

Mac returned her hug, then introduced Kat. Kat shook Maura’s hand. “Maura here always made the best pasta,” Mac remanenced.

Looking at Mac, Kat said, “Oh, so this is who taught you to cook so well?”

“Actually no. But she did inspire me,” Mac answered squeezing the older woman’s hand again.

“Come inside. Mr. Jeremiah said for me to take you to your father’s study when you got here. He wanted to see you private.”

“Should I come?” Kat asked.

“DO NOT leave me,” Mac answered in a slight panic.

“Never,” Kat whispered back. Mac’s heart seemed to skip a beat at Kat’s single whispered word.

They followed Maura to the study where she left them. Mac walked around the room slowly trailing her fingers over the large masculine desk where her father used to work. Then, she walked to the bookcase that lined the wall behind the desk. Again, she trailed her fingers along the many book spines----“I think I read most of these on here, except for Dad’s law books.” She continued to peruse the shelves. “Did I ever tell you about the book my father left me in his will?” Mac asked as she turned to face Kat who was right behind her with her hand still supporting Mac’s back.

“No, I don’t think so,” she answered.

“My dad knew I was fascinated by Anne Frank and her story. I had read it so many times; my copy was so worn. Anyway, he was traveling as usual. He always loved old bookstores. In the one particular store, he found a copy of one of the original untranslated versions of her diary.”

“WOW!” Kat said smiling. Just then the door behind them opened. It was Jeremiah. Upon seeing one another, Mac ran to her brother. He swept her up in a strong hug and spun her around. Finally sitting her down, he held her shoulders and examined his little sister.

“You’ve grown up,” he said. “And, you’ve cut your hair.”

“A lot has changed, big brother,” she said. She then remembered Kat. She motioned her over where she introduced her to Jeremiah. “Nice to meet you,” they both said to one another. There was a moment of awkward silence. Mac was the first to speak. “So, Jeremiah, what do you do now?”

“Eliza and I both work for a research facility. What about you?”

“I’m a third year med student with Kat.”

“What’s your focus?”

“We are both majors in bio-chem and organics,” Mac answered.

Kat interjected their newest project, “Oh, and we are both interns at the hospital working with a team of doctors on unusual cases.”

“WOW!” Jeremiah exclaimed.

The door behind swung open and a little brown haired girl ran into the room. Mac felt her heart drop. Jeremiah scooped her up and pointed toward Mac and Kat. “I’d like you to meet someone, Alex.”

Alex looked at the two standing in front her. She looked at Kat curiously. When she looked at Mac, there was recognition and then a smile. “I know you! You’re my Aunt Mac.”

Mac was in a trance. Her body was frozen in shock and awe at seeing her daughter for the first time in 6 years. Sensing her turmoil, Kat moved closer to her. Jeremiah saw her reaction and interjected. “Yes, kiddo. And this is her friend, Katherine.”

Kat reached out a hand to Alex who took it. “But, you can call me Kat.”

“Okay,” Alex said as she wiggled from her father’s arms. “Come eat!” she yelled as she raced from the room.

Mac felt her legs trembling. She backed up and collapsed on the leather sofa. Kat sat down beside her and Jeremiah across from her in a chair. He leaned forward with elbows on his knees. “Sorry about that. I was hoping to prepare you a little more.”

Mac looked her brother. “She knows me?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “She saw your pictures and who you were. I knew I couldn’t tell her the exact truth, but I didn’t want to lie either. So, I just told her you were my sister. She’s called you Aunt Mac ever since.”

Tears fell from Mac’s eyes. Kat rubbed her shoulder and asked, “How did you explain no communication…..Mac not being here?”

Jeremiah looked at Kat, “You know?”

Mac spoke up, “Yes. Kat knows everything.”

Jeremiah nodded. “I didn’t lie to her, but I didn’t offer information either. I just told her you were away at medical school.”

It was Mac’s turn to nod. “I’m surprised Alex hasn’t figured out there’s more to the story,” Jeremiah added. “She is so much like you! She is so smart….sometimes too smart. And, she’s so independent.”

The two women smiled. Jeremiah said, “Listen, I’m going to eat before I get summoned again. Do you guys want anything?”

Both said no. “I think I’m just going to stay here if that’s okay. I need to process and compose myself.”

“If you change your mind, you know where the kitchen is,” Jeremiah said before leaving.

As soon as Jeremiah left and the door closed, Mac fell against Kat and cried. Seeing Alex had been terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. Alex was beautiful. And she knew Mac! Most importantly, she was safe.

Kat held Mac feeling the tremors of emotions rake through her body. Kat allowed herself to cry for her friend. Although Mac was emotionally exhausted, she needed to move. But, she didn’t want to leave the study, not just yet. She walked around the room as Kat watched her. Mac again found herself at her father’s bookcase. Perusing the books once again, she stopped. Kat noticed Mac turning her head sideways to get a better view of the book’s spine. Mac pulled the book from the shelf and said, “This doesn’t belong here.”

Kat moved to join her. “This doesn’t belong here,” she repeated showing the book to Kat. “I recognize every volume in here but this one.” She opened the book. “It’s a diary.” Flipping through the pages, she came to the realization it was her mother’s.

The two returned to the sofa where Mac began reading. The diary was written many years ago. Maria had begun writing it before Mac was born. Just as they had settled in reading, Jeremiah knocked on the door. “We’re about to start the service if you’d like to join us in the garden.”

“Okay. We’ll be right there,” Mac said laying the diary on the sofa.

At the service, Alex, who was curious about her aunt and friend, demanded to sit with them. She sat in a chair between them swinging her legs that weren’t yet long enough to touch the ground. Mac couldn’t tell you a word the minister said. She had turned somewhat sideways laying an arm across the back of Alex’s chair. During the service, Kat noticed that Mac never took her eyes off Alex. It was like she was memorizing her features. Occasionally, Alex would look up at Mac and smile. Kat could almost see Mac’s heart melting.

After the service, the guest stayed for the repast. Acquaintances who Mac could barely remember gave their condolences. It finally became too much for her to keep up the façade, so she decided to go back to her father’s study. Leading Kat by the hand, they retreated from the crowd.

While Mac read the diary, Kat explored the collections. Finding something of interest, she curled up on the other end of the sofa. A few minutes later, the door cracked and a little brown haired beauty poked her head in. “Whatcha doin’?” she asked making her way to the sofa climbing between the two women.

“Reading,” answered Mac.

“Will you read to me?” she asked.

“Let me find us a book,” Mac said laying the diary aside. Mac went to the shelf and found the first edition of _Alice in Wonderland._ Kat watched as Alex snuggled up against her mom and Mac began to read. Mac read until Kat nudged her with her foot and whispered, “She’s asleep.”

Mac closed the book and looked at Alex. She couldn’t resist touching her. She played with her small fingers and noticed they were miniatures of her own. Kat slipped of Alex’s shoes and eased off the sofa to find a blanket. Before she could locate one, the door opened and Jeremiah called, “Hey, have you…..”

Mac and Kat both shushed him. Jeremiah smiled at the sight of Alex curled up against his little sister. “I’ll take her to bed,” he said as he gently picked up Alex. She sighed and snuggled against his shoulder. Mac stood and brushed Alex’s hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. “I love you, baby girl,” she whispered.

Jeremiah carried her away. Mac went to her father’s desk to find paper where she wrote both hers and Kat’s contact numbers. In the kitchen, she gave it to Eliza. When her brother returned, the group said their goodbyes.

“We’re heading back to Biddeford in the morning. Here are our numbers,” Mac informed.

“Yeah. We’re heading back to Midvale tomorrow,” said Eliza.

“Is it…is it okay….if I call Alex sometime?” Mac stammered.

Both Eliza and Jeremiah agreed it would be fine. “Thank you,” she said. Nervously, she continued, “I don’t….I don’t want anything. I mean…I just want to talk to her…..to know her. She’s happy and loved, and I won’t jeopardize that.”

“I know,” Jeremiah said.

“Will you give her a hug for us?”

“Of course,” Eliza smiled.

As they walked to the door, Mac turned. “There are a couple of books in Dad’s study…….”

“Help yourself. You were always the bookworm.”

Mac smiled and headed back to the study. She retrieved the diary and _Alice in Wonderland._ She ran her hand over the smooth leather cover of the book. This was now her favorite book because it was the first one she’d ever gotten to read to her daughter.

___________________________________________________________________

Back at the hotel, even though she was exhausted, she couldn’t sleep. Kat showered and was soon asleep. Mac sat in the corner chair and continued to read the diary. She read into the early morning. Finishing the part about her mother’s pregnancy, she slammed the book closed. Sleep was gone. Mac was angry. She wanted to run, but it wasn’t safe to run in the dark in National City. Throwing the diary in the chair, she changed and headed to the workout room hoping to find a bike or treadmill. She found both, but chose the treadmill because it was the closest to running.

That’s where Kat found her. When she had awoken to find Mac gone, she panicked. In pajamas and robe, she made her way through the hotel and found her in the gym. Mac was holding to the front of the treadmill breathing heavily and wet with sweat. “Feel better,” she heard a familiar voice ask behind her.

Turning, Mac found Kat leaning against the door. Kat could tell Mac had been crying. “I take it what you read wasn’t good?”

Retrieving her towel and wiping her face, she answered, “You could say that.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not right now, if that’s okay. I’m still trying to process.”

“I’m here when and if you are ever ready.”

Mac hung the towel around her neck. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed their first meeting. It is the beginning of many. Now I get to start incorporating different parts "Supergirl".


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Kat finally admit there is something more between them than just friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just couldn't resist a little smut.

The house was cool when they arrived. As Kat carried in the luggage, Mac turned on the fireplace. They decided not to cook and headed to _Charlie’s._ On the way back the heavens seemed to open up and pour. They were halfway home, so they took off running. They splashed through puddles, laughing, trying to see through the downpour rain. They finally made it to the porch. Laughing and trying to catch their breath, they took off their shoes, socks, and coats leaving them on the porch.

Inside and still laughing, they ran to their bathrooms to dry and change. Mac finished first and decided the best place to warm would be in front of the fire. Retrieving some blankets and pillows, Mac made a palate in front of the fire. Mac was making coffee when Kat came back downstairs.

Handing Kat a cup, they made their way to the fire. Chills would occasionally shake Kat. They curled under one of the blankets and sipped on their coffee. Staring into the fire, Mac broke the silence. “She had an affair.”

Kat turned to look at her, “Your mom?”

Mac nodded. “She got pregnant with me. He ended it. She was going to get an abortion but Dad…..Marcus….found the pregnancy test. He thought I was his.” A tear slid down her cheek. “All this time, I thought it was my fault she hated me. That I had done something horrible.” Wiping her tears, she continued, “Now I know why she said ‘because I was born’. She blamed me for her mistake.”

Kat looked at Mac, into her hazel eyes, “None of this was your fault. You were meant to be, Mac. I’m sorry for what she did and couldn’t see just how special you are. You are amazing and beautiful.” Kat cupped the side of Mac’s face and continued, “and I’m going to do everything in my power to erase what she has done to you.”

As they looked at one another, Mac became lost in Kat’s gaze. She leaned forward slowly. They met in the middle. Lips gently touching. Pulling back, they both looked at each other trying to judge the other’s reaction.

Kat’s hand was still cupping Mac’s face. She slid it around her neck and tangled her fingers in Mac’s short hair pulling her lips back. As their kiss deepened, Mac ran both hands through Kat’s long brown hair. Mac was the first to pull back. “What are we doing?” she asked breathlessly.

Kat looked into Mac’s eyes trying to slow her beating heart. “What we want,” she answered as she began kissing Mac’s neck. Mac didn’t resist, instead, she leaned her head back offering Kat full access as she kept her fingers tangled in long brown locks. Kat worked her way back to Mac’s lips. Brushing her tongue along Mac’s lips, they parted. Her own tongue teasing Kat’s.

Kat pulled Mac with her to the floor. Her hands working under Mac’s shirt..touching…exploring. Mac raised up long enough to pull it over her head and throw it aside. As she came back down, Kat rolled her over and straddled her. Never breaking eye contact, she too removed her shirt. Mac ran her hands down Kat’s taunt stomach causing her to catch her breath. Mac’s hands slid around her waist and up Kat’s back as she leaned over Mac. Kat returned her attention to Mac’s neck but this time she didn’t stop at her collar bone. Kat’s mouth explored further down Mac’s chest until it was stopped by a lacy bra. With a quick flick, the front fastened bra opened to reveal Mac’s plump breasts. Kat wasted no time in capturing one with her mouth and the other with her hand.

Mac let out a moan as she arched her back into Kat. Mac’s head was spinning. Her heart was pounding. She was feeling sweet bliss for the first time in her life.

Kat left a trail of wet kisses down Mac’s abdomen to the top of her jeans. Mac started to unbutton them, but Kat stopped her. The two stared in each other’s eyes as Kat slowly unbuttoned the jeans and Kat lowered her head back down tracing the V-opening with her tongue. Mac let out a deep groan as she raised her hips to allow Kat to pull the jeans off.

Kat positioned herself between Mac’s legs. As her fingers entwined in Mac’s she took her first taste of Mac’s core. Mac was hot and wet. As Kat licked and sucked, Mac lost herself in ecstasy that soon led to her first orgasm.

As her spiraling world began to slow, Kat crawled back on top of Mac and kissed her. Mac ran her tongue over Kat’s lips tasting herself. It was extremely erotic and strange. It made Mac want to taste Kat.

Mac rolled Kat over. They worked together to remove the rest of Kat’s clothing. Kat lay back down pulling Mac with her. As they kissed, Mac allowed her hands to explore Kat’s upper body. Lifting a breast, Mac took it in her mouth. Releasing it, she took the other. She wanted both, but could only manage one at a time. As she worked on Kat’s breast, she slid her hand down past Kat’s belly button and down into her soft mound. Mac slid her finger through Kat’s brown curls, over her clit, and between hot, wet lips causing Kat to raise her hips, “Mac,” she groaned. Staring at each other, Mac brought her finger to her own lips and licked Kat’s wetness. “God, you taste so sweet,” Mac said capturing Kat’s mouth again mixing their tastes.

Mac had no idea what she was doing. She just knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to feel and taste Kat. She positioned herself so she could slid her fingers inside Kat and could still use her mouth in the same area. She was awkward and clumsy, but Kat’s rocking hips, labored breathing, and deep moans let her know she was at least doing something right.

Kat grabbed the blanket in tight fists and arched her back. “MAC….” she screamed as she climaxed. Mac could feel Kat pulsating core around her fingers and on her lips and could taste the cum and gushed like a waterfall. Mac almost climaxed herself realizing she had brought pleasure to Kat. As Kat’s orgasm subsided, Mac gathered a blanket and pulled it over them. They lay on their sides with legs and arms tangled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does their relationship stand a chance or is it over before it has even started?

The morning found Mac tracing the contours of Kat’s back. Feeling her touch, Kat rolled over. “What are you doing?”

Mac continued to trail on Kat’s chest, she answered, “I’m memorizing you.”

Raising an eyebrow but not interrupting, Kat questioned, “Memorizing me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“So that when I’m not with you, I can still see you. Because aside from Alex,” Mac said as she cupped Kat’s face and ran her fingers through her hair, “you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Mac leaned in and kissed Kat.

Kat sat up and leaned against the sofa. As she wrapped herself in one of the blankets, she said, “Mac, I need to tell you something.”

Mac wrapped herself in the other blanket and sat in front of Kat. Mac’s heart dropped and dread began to fill her.

“I don’t know if I can do this?” Kat admitted.

Mac was confused. “What do you mean, ‘do this’?”

“I mean…this….us….” she said motioning between them.

“Kat, I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong? Did I….” Mac was starting to panic.

“NO! NO!” Kat assured taking Mac’s hands in her own. “It had nothing to do with you. It’s all me.”

Mac was confused and heartbroken and had no idea why.

Tears filled Kat’s eyes as she looked away from Mac. She was afraid. She was ashamed of her own fears, but she had good reason.

Mac scooted closer and wiped the tears from her Kat’s eyes. “Baby, talk to me. Maybe we can fix it.”

Taking a deep breath, Kat began, “Do you remember when we went to eat that first time and I told you I didn’t have a choice about leaving home?” Mac nodded and waited for her continue. “It was because of this,” she motioned between them again.

“Because you’re gay?” Mac asked.

“Yes,” she whispered. “But it was more than just that.” Mac could feel Kat’s hands shaking as she continued talking. “I had just come out. Not only were my parents furious, but people at school weren’t very accepting either. One night after a ballgame, a group of guys jumped me in the parking lot.” Kat closed her eyes as she seemed to be reliving the moment. Mac held her hands tighter. “I don’t remember everything because I blacked out. I do remember one of them held me while the others took turns beating and kicking me. I could hear girls in the background cheering them on.”

“Oh, god, Baby,” Mac said with a half broken half vengeful heart.

“When I came to, I was in the hospital alone. I had contusions and bruises everywhere, a broken nose, broken ribs; one actually punctured my lung.” Mac was now wiping her own tears. “When I got released from the hospital, I packed what I could and left. I lived on the street until I graduated from a different school. There was no way I was going back.”

“I’m so sorry, Kat. I had no idea,” Mac said kissing Kat’s palm.

“I know you didn’t.” Looking at Mac, she said, “And to be honest, I can’t believe I did that last night.”

“Why?”

“Because I swore to myself that I’d rather be alone than face people like that again. To be hated, just because I’m gay.” Touching Mac’s cheek, Kat admitted, “But then I met you. I’ve fought it, believe me. But….last night….I couldn’t fight it anymore.”

Turning her head to kiss Kat’s palm, Mac said, “I’m glad you didn’t fight it.”

Dropping her hands back in her lap, Kat asked, “So what do we do?”

Mac thought before saying anything. “I’ve just found you, Kat. I…..I never thought……I’d ever fall in love….until you.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, Kat. I love you. I think I fell in love with you the day we met, when we shook hands. When you took my hand, it was like I’d been hit by lightning.” Mac smiled at the memory. “I was oblivious to what it actually was until later….the night….I held you after Sebastian.”

Kat nodded. “It was the same day for me. I wanted to kiss you so badly in the bathroom. I almost did, too. But I was afraid of what you’d think.”

Leaning forward, Mac whispered, “Now you know,” as she gently kissed Kat’s lips.

“So what do we do?” asked Kat again. “I’m not ready to announce this-----us----- to the world.”

“Then we don’t,” Mac said plainly. “We keep this,” kissing Kat, “inside these walls.” Pointing to the door, “Outside these walls, we are who we’ve always been----best friends.”

“That’s not going to be easy,” Kat admitted.

“No, it’s not, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Deal,” they agreed.

“Now,” Mac said pulling the blanket loose from around Kat, “will you please let me get back to my memorization of your beautiful body?”

Kat pulled the blanket open and invited Mac inside. The memorization was soon forgotten as Mac shed her blanket and Kat wrapped them inside hers. Thank goodness they had an extra day of bereavement or else they would have had a terrible time explaining when they never made it to class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Maria getting her final revenge from the grave???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you just thought it was over with Maria.

“I think I could eat a bear,” Mac said.

“Probably, because we haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“Well,” Mac replied as she kissed Kat, “in our defense, we were quite busy.”

“True,” Kat said returning the kiss.

“What do you say to a big, juicy…..”  
“Burger,” they said in unison.

Retrieving their clothing, they were out the door in minutes headed to _Charlie’s._ Greetings were yelled as they entered. Nancy met them at their table with drinks in hand.”

“Usual?” she asked.

‘”Yes,” they answered together.

As Nancy left, Mac whispered across the table. “This could be our practice run.”

Kat grinned.

Nancy returned with their meal of burgers and fries. As she started to walk away, she turned as said, “Oh, Mac, I’m sorry to hear about your mom.”

Mac gave an automatic ‘thank you’ like she had the last couple of days. Then realization struck her. “Wait, Nancy, how did you know about my mom? I haven’t seen you to say anything?”

“Oh there was gentleman in her asking about how you were doing since your mom had passed. I assumed you knew him.”

“Did he tell you his name by any chance?” asked Mac as a fear began to creep inside.

Using her eyes to recall, Nancy thought and replied, “I can’t be exact to tell you the truth, but I do remember it was different…..like French or something.”

Eyes widened. Mac looked at Kat, “Benoit.”

“Yeah, sweetie, that’s it,” Nancy replied and happy to remember.

Mac jumped up from the table. “I gotta go!” she called out as she raced out the door.

“MAC! WAIT!” Kat said as she followed her.

“Girls! What is it?” Nancy hollered. She turned and looked at the table where steaming food sat untouched. “Now what am I supposed to do with these?”

____________________________________________________________________

Kat couldn’t keep up with Mac. She’d barely made it half a block when she had to stop and catch her breath. She knew Mac was going back to the house to call Jeremiah to make sure Alex was okay. Still trying to catch her breath, Kat started walking at the fastest pace she could.

At the house, Mac raced up the steps, unlocked the door, and ran to the phone. Jeremiah answered on the third ring. Mac was breathless but managed to get out, “IS SHE OK?”

“Mac?” Jeremiah asked.

“IS SHE OK, Jeremiah!?” she asked again trying to catch her breath.

“Mac, Alex is fine. What’s going?” Jeremiah asked confused and concerned.

“Benoit,” she heaved.

“What?”

“Benoit. He’s been here. He knows I came home…..saw Alex.”

“Mac, mom’s dead. It’s over,” Jeremiah said trying to calm and console her.

“No! It isn’t. She’s finishing it from the grave.”

“Mac…..”

Mac didn’t hear the rest of her brother’s words as she was knocked from behind. Mac dropped the phone as she crashed against the wall and then to the floor.

“You really are smart,” a deep voice uttered as she squatted next to a dazed Mac. “You see, I was supposed to finish this by getting rid of the girl. But what’s the fun in that? I like ‘em when they fight back.” Benoit drug Mac to the center of the room.

With the room still spinning but instinct taking over, Mac tried to get up. Benoit punched her in face and kicked her ribs. Groaning in pain but not giving up, Mac tried to push herself up. This time, however, when Benoit tried to kick her, she rolled away and grabbed his boot. Pulling, she threw him off balance. He hit the floor with a thud.

Mac, moving slower than she needed, tried to crawl to the kitchen. She was too slow. Benoit grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She kicked at him. Finally leaning too close, she landed a foot in nose. He yelped in pain, “YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!”

It was at that moment that Kat came running through the door and tackled Benoit. They both tumbled to the floor where Benoit tossed her to the side. She slid against the bar stools causing them to topple over on her. Benoit was not focused on Kat giving Mac the chance to find a weapon.

Holding the bar for support, she staggered to the counter where the knife block sat. She could hear Kat wrestling with Benoit and willed herself to hurry. Benoit was so focused on Kat, he didn’t see Mac come up behind him with the knife. Just as Mac pulled her arm back to ram it in his back, she stepped forward for better momentum causing the floor to creak. Benoit backhanded her causing the knife to fall from her hand.

Benoit now had Kat penned beneath the stool legs and Mac unarmed. Sneering, Benoit said, “This is better than I imagined.” While Mac tried to get back up, Benoit used the other stool and bar to leverage Kat under the stool’s legs. With Kat pinned, he was once again able to focus on Mac.

Benoit picked up the discarded knife and examined it. “Not what I would have chosen, but it’ll do.”

Mac tried to scoot away, but Benoit grabbed her ankle stopping her. Despite the pain in her ribs, Mac fought. She kicked and swung her fists but managing to do no damage. Benoit straddled Mac and captured her hands above her head. Mac stilled her fight as Benoit slid the knife against her throat laughing. Just as Mac felt the sting of the blade pierce her skin, Benoit went flying off her. Stunned she looked to see Kat standing, breathing heavily, and holding a broken stool. “Get off my girlfriend, you son of a bitch!”

Before Benoit could regain his sense, Mac rolled over and grabbed the knife. As Mac managed to crawl near, Benoit started to sit up. Mac didn’t hesitate---she plunged the knife deep into his black heart. Shock stretched across his face as he fell back against the floor dead. Mac collapsed. Kat ran to her and pulled her against her chest. “I got you,” she whispered against Mac blood stained hair. As Mac lost consciousness, she heard police sirens in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know who Alex get her badassary from.......


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Kat become closer. They finish medical school and begin the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers several years. Hope it's not confusing!

Mac awoke in the hospital room. Everything was foggy as she looked around with half opened eyes. “Kat?” she managed to utter. Kat, who was dozing in a chair beside Mac’s bed, jumped at the sound of her name.

“I’m right here,” Kat answered as she took Mac’s hand kissing it.

“What about no PDA?” Mac asked still groggy.

“Screw that,” Kat said kissing Mac on the lips softly.

“Good. I was really worried about keeping my hands off you,” Mac said smiling.

Kat laughed at Mac and kissed her forehead. At that moment the door swung open and Alex came running up to Mac’s bedside. “Aunt Mac!”

Surprised but delighted, “Hey, baby girl.”

Alex started to climb up in the bed, but Jeremiah stopped her. “Easy, Alex.”

Kat releasing Mac’s hand motioned Alex to come to her side of the bed. “Come here. You can get in on this side…but you have to be very easy and careful.”

“Okay,” Alex said allowing Kat to lift her up. Alex leaned over and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” she said still feeling Alex’s little lips on her cheek.

“The doctor said you had bruises, cuts, and broken ribs,” Alex said examining all the wires. “I have an idea,” Alex suddenly exclaimed.

“What’s that, baby girl?”

“We can finish _Alice in Wonderland._ ”

“Alex,” began Jeremiah, “honey, Mac probably doesn’t feel up to it right now.”

“It’s okay, Jeremiah.” She looked at the little brown haired beauty sitting in her bed, “I tell you what. You come back tomorrow when I’m more awake and I’ll have Kat bring the book from home.”

“YAY!!” Alex squealed and clapped her hands. “Maybe when you get better, me, you, and Kat can have our own tea party.” Alex’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

Mac carefully pulled Alex to her and kissed her nose. But bending forward was not the best idea. Mac grabbed her ribs and gasped between clinched teeth. Alex looked at her with wide fearful eyes. Mac seeing her daughter’s fear, cupped her little face in her hand and said, “It’s okay. I’m okay. Just hurts a little.”

Jeremiah spoke up, “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go and let Mac get some rest.”

“Ok, Daddy,” she said. Alex gave Mac another wet kiss before climbing down. Jeremiah squeezed his sister’s. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said before heading toward the door. Kat again took Mac’s hand and kissed her palm. It was at that moment Alex turned and ran back to the bed. “I’ll try to sneak in some ice cream when I come back. Ice cream always makes me feel better.”

“Sounds awesome,” Mac said smiling at Alex. “Chocolate is my favorite.”

“Mine too!!” Alex whispered loudly with a giggle.

Looking up at Jeremiah, she noticed him staring at Mac and Kat holding hands. She didn’t let go, but instead rubbed her thumb along Kat’s knuckle. Would he be disgusted? Disappointed? Accepting? She held her breath. Jeremiah turned his gaze to his little sister and smiled. She let out a breath of relief.

_______________________________________________________________________

When Mac’s medication had worn off and she was more coherent, Kat told her what had happened after she lost consciousness. Jeremiah had called the police after he heard Mac drop the phone and all the commotion. Kat assisted the medics and doctors with Mac’s wounds. Kat herself had a nasty bump on her head from hitting the wall as well as several bruises from the wrestling match with the stools. Benoit was dead. Jeremiah had taken care of that. It was a robbery gone bad. Jeremiah had even had the house cleaned of any trace of the attack.

Dr. Lang came to update the two women on their program progress. “You two have had quite the adventure the last few days.”

“Yes, sir,” they said.

“You were both granted clearance for Friday and Monday for bereavement. Unfortunately, I cannot authorize clearance for this time.”

“Are we being expelled from the program?” Mac asked worriedly.

“Oh, good heavens no!” he exclaimed. “You two are the brightest and most dedicated students we’ve had in a while.” Looking at Kat, he addressed her,” Ms. Raman, you’ll be expected to return to class and hospital duties tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” she agreed happily.

“You, Ms. Danvers, you will complete your course work from home with the help of Ms. Raman as I understand you are roommates.”

_And more_ , thought Mac. But she instead replied, “Yes, sir.”

“As far as your internship, when you are able to return to duty, you will be required to complete double and weekend shifts to make up the time.”

“Yes, sir. Absolutely whatever it takes,” Mac agreed.

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

__________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the semester and the next three years were like a whirlwind. Things were flying past and at times, it felt to Mac and Kat like it was just a dream. When it became too overwhelming, they would lock themselves away in the house leaving the chaos of the world outside. They would lose themselves in one another spending the whole day tangled in one another’s arms.

Mac and Kat did not hide their relationship or their love. Neither did they flaunt it. They lived and loved just like any other couple. Of course, there were those who criticized and at times even bullied. But, those close to the couple had admitted to suspecting it all along.

Mac’s relationship with Alex grew. Once Mac was released from the hospital, Jeremiah and Alex returned to Midvale. Keeping her promise to finish the book, Mac called Alex at bedtime every chance she got and read to her. As Alex grew older, their discussions changed to more serious topics. At times, sadness would overcome Mac because Alex would never know the truth. But, Mac knew it was for the best and would settle for what she had with Alex over nothing at all.

Graduation day finally arrived. Mac and Alex graduated top of their class and passed all the necessary testing requirements almost perfectly. They were officially doctors.

The whole family along with Stanley attended graduation. Afterward, Nancy and Charlie threw a party at the bar. It was here at their little table in the corner that Mac decided to act on the biggest decision of her new life. Reaching across the table and standing, she drew Kat to her feet and asked her to dance.

Christina Perri’s song, “Thousand Years” was planning on the jukebox. On the dance floor, Mac pulled Kat close and leaned her head against Kat’s brushing a kiss on her nose. Mac then place a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered, “I love you!”

As Mac and Kat swayed to the music, Mac gazed into Kat’s chocolate pools. “I could drown in your eyes,” she whispered kissing each eye. “I could drown in you,” she said kissing Kat.

Getting lost in each other, they were oblivious to the crowd around them. Mac reached down into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved her grandmother’s ring which Jeremiah had given her when she told him of her intentions. Taking a deep breath, Mac knelt in front of the woman she loved. The crowd grew silent and circled around the couple. Taking Kat’s hand, Mac began, “Kat, you know me better than anyone---the good and the bad. No matter how bad it got, you didn’t leave. You stayed and became my rock….my sanity. Without you, I’d still be lost and alone. I don’t want to ever be without you.” Mac held the ring out to Kat who stood with tears freely flowing down her cheeks. “Katherine Nicole Raman,” Mac said placing the ring at the tip of Kat’s finger, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Mac waited nervously. Kat who was happily stunned, nodded and whispered, “YES!”

“Yes?”

“YES! YES…I’ll marry you!” Kat yelled with tears blurring her vision.

Mac slipped the perfectly sized ring on her finger and kissed her palm. Kat grabbed the sides of Mac’s face and pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Cheers exploded around the room. Charlie yelled from the bar, “A ROUND OF DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!”

It took a while for the crowd to settle down. A 12-year-old Alex sat with Mac and Kat at their little table. It was hard to believe that she was almost a teenager. As Mac watched Alex grow over the last few years, she thought about her past. Many of Mac’s secrets had been absolved, but she still had one…..Alex. Secrets, Mac thought, could be disastrous, even deadly. Mac just hoped her last secret didn’t wind up that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, yes.....Kat is based on Kat Barrell/Nicole Haught. She is just to good not to add to a story. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! Always nice to hear how you are liking the story. The next chapters really begin hitting more of Supergirl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes her first appearance at the Danvers's home. Alex is furious and calls Mac to vent about the strange girl she is now living with.

As Mac walked through the door tossing her keys on the table, she heard her wife say, “Hey, babe,” from the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables. Mac came up behind her wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. “Umm, something smells good,” she said nuzzling her wife’s neck before kissing her just under her ponytail.

Trying to ignore her wife’s touch but failing miserably, she said, “I’m trying a new recipe.”

“Uh huh,” Mac replied as she continued to advance on Kat’s neck. She worked her hands under her wife’s shirt caressing her soft skin. Kat lay the knife down and held onto the counter. _If I don’t stop her we’ll be eating out…..again,”_ she thought.

“You know,” Kat managed to say, “the last time you distracted me in the kitchen, we almost burnt the house down.”

Mac stopped and leaned her head on Kat’s shoulder. “Ugggg!” she groaned. She kissed Kat’s neck one last time before huffing, “Fine…I’ll go shower.”

Kat took a deep unsteady breath before picking up the knife and resuming her chopping. Mac stopped in the hallway and turned with a mischievous grin. “You know, you could join me,” she suggested with a pouty face. Kat picked up a carrot and threw it her wife. Mac caught the carrot and popped it in her mouth. Smiling, she turned and called out, “Suit yourself.”

Kat muttered, “Jerk,” but was actually smiling.

By the time Mac finished her shower, Kat had their meal done. It was pecan roasted salmon, rice, and salad. Mac complimented her wife on the meal as she filled her plate. As they sat down to eat, the phone rang. Hoping it wasn’t the hospital, she checked the caller ID. Surprised, she said, “It’s Alex.”

“Hey, baby girl! What’s up?” she answered.

“They’ve lost their minds!!” Alex yelled into the phone.

“Who?” Mac asked.

“Mom and Dad!” Alex said rhetorically.

“Wait, kiddo, hold on. Slow down,” Mac instructed. She leaned over closer to Kat and held the phone out so they both could listen. “Hey, Alex,” Kat called out letting her know she was there listening.

“Hey,” Alex replied.

Mac told Alex to start from the beginning. She hoped Eliza and Alex hadn’t been fighting again. Being 14 and independently headstrong had not helped Alex’s relationship with Eliza. But, it had helped with Mac’s.

“Okay, so Superman showed up today on our lawn with his cousin who has supposedly been lost in space for years. AND, she hasn’t aged. AND WORSE, he wants her to live with us!!”

Mac and Kat just looked at one another with blank expressions. This was not the conversation they had expected.

“Are you guys listening!?” Alex yelled through the phone.

“Yes, we’re listening,” answered Kat.

“We’re just processing,” finished Mac.

“Well, process faster!” complained Alex.

“So, Jeremiah knows Superman?” asked Kat.

On the other end of the phone, Alex did a face palm. “Of course, THAT’S the part you process!”

“In Kat’s defense, that was a significant fact,” Mac said snickering quietly.

“Mac, I’m being serious!” Alex said exasperated with both her aunts.

“I’m sorry,” the wives said in unison.

“Seriously, though, Superman brought her to Jeremiah and Eliza,” Mac inquired.

“YES!”

“How old is she?” asked Kat.

“12---well, sort of..” replied Alex.

“What do you mean, sort of?” asked Kat completely confused by the whole situation.

“Ok, so….” started Alex, “apparently, when Krypton exploded both Superman and this girl, who’s his cousin, were launched in separate ships. His made it to Earth. Hers got knocked off course by the explosion and wound up in some kind of wormhold or vortex where she’s been stuck for all these years. BUT------ she didn’t age….so she’s still 12!”

Mac and Kat once again stared at each other with blank expressions. Shrugging her shoulders, Kat said, “I got nothing.”

“Uuugggg!” moaned Alex. “That’s not the point! The point is she’s here! Living here! With us! In MY ROOM!” Alex said getting louder with each statement.

Mac and Kat now nodded understanding. Alex was jealous. “Alex, let’s think about this,” Mac began. “First, she’s from Krypton, which means she has powers like Superman. Superman must really trust you guys if he brought her there.” Mac paused for Alex to retort, but she didn’t. “Second, she’s a kid, younger than you. She’s lost everything…not only her planet but also her whole family, except Superman. Not to mention, she supposed to be 12 years older than Superman, but here-----now, she’s half his age.”

Alex remained silent. They knew she was thinking. Alex could be reasonable IF you get her to be calm and listen. “I get you’re upset, baby girl. I really do. But, think of it from her perspective,” Mac continued to reason.

“Fine,” Alex huffed. “I’ll try to be nice.”

“That’s the best place to start,” replied Mac.

“But she better not mess with my stuff!” Alex exclaimed. Kat snickered.

“I gotta go. They’re yelling for me to come downstairs. Love you guys!”

“We love you,” Mac said.

“Love you,” Kat replied.

After Alex hung up, Mac took a long drink of wine. “This is going to be interesting,” she said. Kat nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended version of the scene where Kara saves the lady and baby at the beach in the car wreck and Alex gets hurt.

Mac was stitching up a patient in the ER when Kat poked her head around the curtain. “Hey, can I see you a minute?” she asked.

“Yeah, just give me a second. I’ve got a couple of stitches left,” Mac said remaining focused on the patient.

When she finished, she instructed the nurse to clean and bandage her work. Kat was waiting outside the triage. She grabbed her wife’s hand and led her to an empty cubical closing the curtain behind them. Turning, Mac could tell by the look on Kat’s face something was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Alex. She’s been in an accident. Jeremiah couldn’t reach you, so he called me.”

“What happened? Is she okay?” Mac demanded.

“Apparently the girls were at the beach when Kara ‘heard’ an accident on the road and took off. Alex, of course, followed her. When Alex caught up, Kara had rescued a mother and baby.

Mac interjected, “So, what happened? Why did Alex get hurt?”

“The car exploded,” Kat said.

“Oh, God!” Mac said holding her head in her hands.

“Kara, of course, is fine. Alex got hit by a car door and debris.”

“How bad?”

“She has a concussion, cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. Jeremiah said he would call back when he got her home and settled.”

“Ok,” Mac said wiping her eyes. Kat hugged her wife and kissed her forehead. Mac wrapped her arms around her wife glad to have her comfort. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what?”

“For being my rock,” Mac replied as she kissed her. “I need to get back to my patients.” Mac started to walk away but Kat stopped her. “No, you’re not. I’m going to cover for you while you got take a break and call to check on Alex.”

“But….” Mac started to argue, but Kat covered her mouth with her hand. “No buts! Mind your wife and go! Plus, you are going to be worthless until you actually speak to her.”

Mac pulled Kat back for another kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

Returning her kiss, Kat said playfully, “I know, but you’re stuck with me.”

Kat left Mac hidden behind the curtain. Once she was actually composed and had cleared her head, she headed to the lounge for the phone. Calling her brother, the phone rang several times before anyone answered. “Hey, you talked to Kat?” her brother said.

“Yeah. Sorry. I was with patients.”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“How is she, Jeremiah?”

“She’s fine. Eliza is with her right now. We are taking shifts with waking her up every hour.”

“Do I need to come? I’ll be on the first flight.”

“No, Mac. I promise. She’s fine. Here, I’ll let you talk to her, but I won’t promise she’ll make any sense,” Jeremiah said jokingly.

“Aunt Mac,” Alex said with a slurred voice.

“Hey, baby girl. I hear you and Kara had an adventure.”

“Yeah! She almost killed me!” Alex insisted.

“I DID NOT!” Kara yelled from the background.

“Hey, I’m sure Kara didn’t mean for you to get hurt,” Mac said trying to not to laugh.

“She threw a car at me!” Alex insisted.

“I DID NOT!” Kara yelled again.

“Okay! That’s enough,” Mac heard Jeremiah scold in the background. He took the phone back and said to Mac, “I told you.”

In the background, Mac could still hear the two girls arguing. “I gotta go before a brawl starts. I’ll call you later.”

“Ok, thanks.” As she hung up, she could hear Jeremiah trying to break


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jeremiah and Eliza go out of town for two weeks, he asked Mac and Kat to let them stay in Biddeford.

Spring had begun in Biddeford. The trees were budding. Flowers were beginning to bloom. The birds were chirping. It was the first weekend in a while that both Kat and Mac were scheduled to be off at the same time. They took full advantage.

After breakfast and coffee, the two dressed in shorts and hoodies and went for a stroll down the block, to the peer, and then made their way back up to the beach area. They held hands talking and gigging like teenagers on a date. In a way, it was like a date because they hadn’t had a weekend off together in a quite a while.

Back at the house, Kat grabbed a couple of glasses of water while Mac arranged the porch swing pillows and grabbed a blanket. Mac propped on the pillows to lean back on one end of the swing. One leg was laid in the swing while the other dangled of the seat. Kat returned with their drinks. She sat down between Mac’s legs leaning against her wife’s chest. Mac watched as Kat stretched her long lean legs out over the end of the swing.

As an anniversary present, Kat had a new swing customed for them. Although the length was determined by the porch width, Kat had to seat extended wider so that both of them so enjoy snuggling on it. Mac loved the swing, of course, and insisted they put it to good use as frequently as possible.

Mac used her dangling foot to gently push the swing. Her arms were wrapped around Kat whose arms were laying atop Mac’s with their fingers entwined. Neither said a word as they gently swayed. They were enjoying the moment and being close to one another.

Mac couldn’t resist. She nuzzled Kat’s hair with was now shoulder length. With it beign shorter, Kat hair now lay in waves. Nuzzling her hair, Mac whispered, “Have I told you that I really like your hair?”

Slightly turning her head and smiling at Mac, Kat answered, “Only about a thousand times.”

“I can’t help it,” Mac replied as she tucked a few strands behind her wife’s ear. Mac began nuzzling her ear and working down with feathery kisses. “Yeah, well, I really, really like it.”

“And why is that?” Kat asked huskily.

“Because I can get to one of my favorite spots easier.” Mac smiled as Kat bent her head offering up her neck. Mac didn’t hesitate. Kat let out a faint moan as Mac placed her open lips on Kat’s neck and shoulder flicking her tongue tasting Kat’s soft skin. Kat finally was able to maneuver herself to capture Mac’s mouth. Their lips and tongues glided and played at first. Then, passion ignited and took over. Through heavy breathing, Kat stood and took her wife’s hand and said, “We need to take this inside.” Mac allowed Kat to pull her up and into the house. The door was barely closed before Kat turned and threw herself at Mac. They never made it to the bedroom.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mac could hear a phone ringing. It was faint. Opening her eyes and trying to focus through the groggy slumber, Mac finally realized it was their phone ringing. But, where was it.? She sat up, pulling a blanket to cover herself. Looking around, she remembered her and Kat making love on the living room floor. Not seeing her discarded clothing, Mac wrapped the blanket around herself and clambered to find the phone. She found it on their bedroom.

By the time, she found it, the phone had stopped ringing. Caller ID showed it was Jeremiah. Calling him back, he answered, “Hey, sis!”

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t find the phone. Anything wrong?”

“No. Actually Eliza and I had a favor to ask.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“It’s not a small favor.”

Intrigued, she replied, “Okaaayyy.”

“Eliza and I have to be out of town for a couple of weeks. We can’t leave the girls that long and we can’t take them with us. So we were wondering if you and Kat might like some company,” Jeremiah explained.

It wasn’t what Mac expected. “Wow!  
“I know it’s a lot to ask, and I wouldn’t but…..”

“No. Ummmm, Can I call you back? I’m sure it’s fine. I just don’t want to tell you for sure without talking to Kat,” she said walking back to their makeshift palate.

Here her name, Kat rolled over to cuddle against Mac but otherwise remained asleep. Mac smiled down at her wife’s sleeping form and pushed back her hair.

“Of course,” Mac heard Jeremiah said. “Just let me know by the end of the day if you can. We need to leave next week.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll let you know by tonight.”

“Great! Thanks, Mac.”

Mac hung up and laid back down. Like a magnet, Kat snuggled in again. This time Mac wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her even closer. Unlike Kat, though, sleep eluded Mac. She thought about the girls coming. It would be their first. The first time under one roof like a family. A family----what a concept. She’d never thought about her and Kat with kids. It had never even been a topic of conversation. Maybe it should be. If Kat agreed to the girls coming, it would be a trial run for them as parents. IN a way they already were because of Alex, but in the same instance, they weren’t.

Thinking about it was giving her a headache. Or, it could be that it was past lunch time and they hadn’t eaten. Mac eased away from Mac. Scrambling around the room, she finally found their clothing. After put on hers, she laid Kat’s in a chair and headed to the kitchen where she prepared two loaded sandwiches, chips, and drinks. Carrying them back to the palate, she woke Kat.

While they ate, Mac told her about Jeremiah’s phone call and asked her opinion. “Mac, you should know I’m going to say yes. I would never dream of saying no to Alex coming here. She’s your daughter. That goes for Kara too.”

Mac leaned over and kissed Kat saying, “Thank you!” I didn’t want to say yes no matter how bad I wanted to yell it without talking to you first.” Taking her hand and kissing the brunette’s palm, she said, “Remember, we are in this together.”

“Always.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex arrive. What will life be like at the Danvers-Raman home for the next few weeks?

Kat and Mac spent the next week preparing the upstairs room with a second bed, stocking the fridge and cabinets, and making sure their work schedules were flexible while the girls were visiting. The day before they were to arrive, Mac and Kat were at the mall picking up last minute items they’d forgotten. As they were passing by the toy store, Kat suddenly grabbed Mac’s hand and pulled her in. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Leading Mac through the store on a mission, Kat replied, “I have an idea.”

“I think the girls are a little too big for toys, babe,” Mac giggled.

Kat turned and glared at her wife whose smile quickly disappeared. Apparently Kat didn’t appreciate her humor. “I’m not getting toys. I hunting games---board games,” Kat said excitedly as she continued to drag Mac down the aisles.

Kat finally stopped in front of a wall of board games. Mac was having fun just watching her wife. Her face was glowing, eyes were sparkling, and a smile was spread across her face. Mac had never played games. She was a bookworm. So Mac was trusting Kat with this adventure. Kat chose a trivia game, chess and checkers, Life, and a deck of cards.

At home putting away the rest of their purchases, Kat replied, “I hope they like them…the games, I mean.”

“I’m sure they will.” Walking over to where Kat was stacking them, Mac picked up each one and read the box label.

“I remember, we had game night once a week when I was young…before….everything..you know.”

“At least you had games. This is the first one I’ve ever seen.”

Taking the box away from Mac and returning it to the stack, Kat said, “We are going to change that.” Wrapping her arms around her wife, she continued, “As of today, you and I are going to create our own tradition, our own game night.”

Mac looked skeptical. “With our crazy schedules?”

“Yes! It will be just like date night, at least once a month----maybe twice,” Kat said excitedly.

“Only on one condition,” Mac said mischievously. Kat raised an eyebrow. “You teach me how to play strip poker and make that one of our games,” she said making her way to her favorite spot on Kat’s neck.

Leaning her head back, she replied huskily, “Only on one condition…..”

“Uh huh?” mumbled Mac.

Running her hands up into Mac’s hair, she moaned, “Don’t stop.”

“Deal,” Mac whispered as she backed Kat down the hall and into their bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next morning the wives were up and heading to the airport. Alex and Kara’s flight was scheduled to arrive on time. Mac wanted to get there early to avoid any traffic delays and to find parking. Surprisingly, the flight arrived 10 minutes early. The girls only brought carry-ons, so they didn’t have to wait on luggage. After hugs and greetings, they headed home.

The rest of the afternoon was getting Alex and Kara settled. Mac and Kat helped carry luggage in and up the stairs. Both girls threw their backpacks on the bed of their choice and then looked around the room.

Kat was nervous and started rambling. “We’ve stocked the bathroom with toiletries and extra towels, but if you need anything else, just let us know.”

Mac interjected also nervous, “We thought you needed your own bed and chair but could share the other furniture.”

Kara checked out the bathroom while Alex checked the view.

“I thought we could go to _Charlie’s_ for dinner,” proposed Mac. “Do you remember that, Alex?”

“Yeah, I think so. Isn’t that where you had the graduation party or something?”

“Yes. Among other things,” Mac looked at Kat remembering how nervous she was proposing to Kat.

“What’s _Charlie’s_?” asked Kara coming out of the bathroom.

Kat answered, “It’s a hole in the wall restaurant that Mac took me to when we first met. Charlie makes the best burgers.”

“Hole in the wall?” Kara asked confused.

“Figure of speech, dummy. It’s not an actually hole,” Alex said hatefully.

“Hey!” Mac scolded.

Alex mumbled, “Whatever.”

Kat and Mac looked at one another. So, we’ll head downstairs and leave you two to get settled."

The two women left. As they made their way downstairs, they each thought about the weeks ahead of them, the tension between the girls, and hoped they all survived. Heading into the restaurant later, Mac and Kat led the way holding hands with Alex and Kara following in silence. Walking through the door, Charlie bellowed greetings from the bar. They returned the greeting and started looking for a booth. Nancy came around and pointed to their table, “Ain’t you gonna sit in your spot?”

Mac pointed to the girls and said, “Not tonight, Nancy. Our nieces are joining us.”

“Oh my! That’s not Alex!” Nancy gasped.

Alex, remembering Nancy, waved. The older lady hugged her as if she was her own family. Then looking at Kara, she asked, “And who’s this one?”

“Nancy, this is Kara, my adopted niece,” Mac introduced. “She and Charlie,” pointing back at the bar, “own this place.”

“Hi,” said Kara.

Nancy grabbed her up in a hug as well and said, “Any family of these two are family of ours.”

“Well, sit anywhere. Usuals?” Nancy asked with raised eyebrows.

Kat chimed in, “Of course, we’ve got to teach these two what real burgers taste like.”

“All right, then,” Nancy turned back to the bar and yelled out the order. The four made their way to a booth. Nancy was quick to return with sodas all around. They sipped their drinks in silence as Kara and Alex took in their surroundings. Finally Alex said, “It really hasn’t changed.”

“Nope. That’s what’s so great,” replied Kat.

“What did she mean by ‘your spot’?” asked Kara.

Mac pointed across the room at the little two-seater table in the corner. “That’s where I’ve sat since I moved here. I used to come in here just to have a change of scenery.” Taking Kat’s hand, she continued, “When I met Kat, _we_ started sitting there.”

“Don’t you ever sit somewhere else?” Kara inquired.

“Nope,” replied Kat.

“Well, until tonight,” Mac added.

“Until tonight,” Kat agreed gazing at Mac.

“So, you’ve never sat anywhere else in this entire room?” asked Kara amazed.

“Nope, not until right now,” Mac answered.

“Wow!” the blonde girl said. Nancy brought the food---plates loaded with fries and a huge loaded cheese burger. When Kara took he first bite, she exclaimed with her mouth full, “HOLY COW! This is so good!” She chewed and then added, “I’ve never had anything like this!”

“And you never will,” smiled Kat taking a bite of her own.

The rest of the mean was filled with casual conversation and making plans for the next two weeks. Mornings would be for homework. Afternoons would be for fun time and exploration. Evenings were for movies and game night. As everyone finished, Nancy brought dessert for Kara and Alex. Try as she might, Alex couldn’t finish hers. Kara on the other hand, almost licked her own plate and finished Alex’s.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kat headed off to the hospital for her shift leaving Mac to finish breakfast. Kat agreed to meet them at the beach front when she got home. After breakfast, Kara and Alex worked on their homework. Mac did chores around the house that had been neglected in the chaos of preparing for their visit. Lunched seemed to come quickly. After a sandwich, Mac told the girls to put on their swim suits and pack whatever they wanted to take to the beach.

Within an hour, the three had towels stretched out and were enjoying the sunshine and relaxing to the sound of the bay. The next hour was spent just being lazy. Mac had just started to doze when she felt a shadow loom over her and sand softly sprinkling on her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw Kat. “Hey, you.” Mac said standing up and greeting her with a kiss.

“You guys look relaxed,” Kat said as she spread her own towel out beside Mac’s.

“We’re being lazy,” Alex mumbled.

“How’s your day, babe?” Mac asked.

“Normal,” Kat replied lying back and closing her eyes. “How’s yours?”  
“Productive?” Mac said not really a statement but more of a question.

Opening an eye and raising her brow, Kat peeked at Mac and grinned, “Uh huh.”

“What?” Mac asked innocently.

“Hush and lay down. It’s mine turn to be lazy,” Kat cooed.

“Aunt Mac, can I get in the water?” Kara asked.

“Sure. But I warn you, it’s probably going to be cold,” Mac warned.

Kara grabbed her goggles and slipped them on. Looking over at Alex, she asked, “You wanna come?"

“Maybe next time,” Alex mumbled still groggy from the warm sunshine.

Shrugging, Kara set off toward the water. Mac watched her go, then realized, “Hey, Kara! Do you even know how to swim?”

“Probably not,” mumbled Alex.

“NO! But, I’ll figure it out,” Kara called back.

Mac was nervous. Kara could do all these amazing things but couldn’t swim. Finally after watching her splash around unsuccessfully, Mac walked down, braved the cold water, and showed her how. Kara was a fast learner and before long was swimming like a fish.

That night dinner was pizza. With bellies full, Alex and Kara headed upstairs. Mac had to go in for her shift at the hospital, so she headed for the shower. Kat picked up and then curled on the couch with a book.

The next morning, Kat left for her shift as Mac returned from hers. She headed straight to bed. Her shift was long. It was a full moon. All the crazies were out. All Mac wanted to do was go to bed and sleep---at least until lunch.

Mac had only been asleep for little over an hour when a BANG jolted her awake. Still in a numb slumber, she rolled over and snuggled under the covers. BANG! She jolted again. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! “OPEN THE DOOR KARA!” Mac heard.

Mac covered her head trying to block out the noise. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! The banging continued only muffled. “KARA!”

“NO, ALEX! It’s my turn!”

Mac rolled over and flung the covers from her body. In a sleepy, staggery daze, Mac half crawled the stairs to the second floor. The yelling and banging grew louder. When she reached the top step, Mac yelled, “What the hell are you two doing!?”

Both girls stopped abruptly and spun to see Mac standing glaring at them through half closed eyes. They both started yelling at the same time. Mac held up her hands to stop the chaotic yelling. “STOP!” she yelled. Running her hands through her hair and over her eyes, Mac said, “I’ve had to work a 14 hour shift full of weird ass people. I’m tired. I just want to sleep---for a little while.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “now….please…..stop fighting. Do your homework.” Mac turned around and headed back down the stairs.

“But she…..” the girls began yelling again.

Mac spun around, held up her index finger, and called out, “NO!”

Both girls fell silent. Mac went back to bed.

That evening when Kat walked in the door, she stopped and took deep breath smelling the air. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Maybe….” Mac answered sheepishly.

Kat walked over to the stove where Mac held out a spoon so Kat could taste the sause. Closing her eyes and savoring the deliciousness, she exclaimed, “OH GOD THAT IS SOOOOO GOOD!”

“Thank you,” Mac said kissing her wife. See the girls at the counter, she spoke, “Hey, guys. What are you making?”

“Salads,” they both answered.

“Hey, babe, do I have time to shower?” Kat asked turning back to Mac.

“Yeah. Not a long one though.”

“Ok. I’ll be quick.” She headed down the hall and returned in about 15 minutes. The table was set and Mac was finishing her pasta. It wasn’t a fancy recipe. It was something she found in college, and it turned out to be one of Kat’s favorite dishes. As they ate, Mac asked about Kat’s day. “It was okay. No real catastrophies, except for Ms. Hawthorne,” Kat said with sadness shadowing her face.

“Oh no,” Mac replied.

“Yeah, I don’t think it will be long. The hospital is supposed to call if there’s any change.”

Mac reached across the table and caressed her hand. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Changing the subject, Kat asked, “So what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“I’ve got homework to finish,” Alex said.

“Me too,” replied Kara.

“Dishes first, “Mac said with a ‘don’t argue’ glance.

Both got up and began clearing away the dishes. Mac stood and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m going to take a nap before I get ready for my shift. Would you like to join me?” Not giving her time to answer, she pulled her wife to her feet and led her down the hall. Leaving the door open, Mac lay on the bed and pulled Kat with her. Kat lay on her back allowing her wife to snuggle into her like a body pillow. “You smell good,” Mac said nuzzling her.

“How as your day with the girls?” Kat asked as she stroked Mac’s arm that was draped across her stomach.

“They woke the bear,” Mac mumbled sleepily.

Knowing exactly what that meant, Kat groaned, “Oh no.” A moment later she added, “So that’s why they were quiet at dinner and didn’t argue about the dishes.”

Mac didn’t reply. She was already asleep. Kat tried to roll over to set the alarm for 9:30 just in case she too fell asleep. Mac instinctly tightened her arm around Kat’s waist and uttered, “No.” Kat resumed her position and Mac’s arm relaxed.

Around 10 p.m., Kara came downstairs for a snack. Seeing only Alex, she asked, “Did Mac leave?”

Thinking, she replied, “No not yet why?”

“I was going to ask her if we could go back to the beach,” Kara said closing the refrigerator.

Kara walked back to the bedroom where she found Mac and Kat sound asleep. Remembering this morning, she hesitated to wake them. But, she also knew that if she didn’t , Mac would be late. Easing toward the bed, Kara decided it was safer to wake Kat first. Kara whispered, “Kat.” Nothing. Kara gently shook Kat as she called her name a little louder.

Kat stirred, so Kara repeated the shaking and calling her name. Kat opened her eyes to Kara standing over her. “Hey, kiddo. Something wrong?” she asked sleepily.

“Doesn’t Mac have to work?”

Kat shot straight up. “OH NO! What time is it?” she asked in a panic.

“Almost 10:00.”

Kat rolled over and gently shook Mac. “Baby, you need to wake up.” Mac groaned. Kat spoke a little louder. “Baby, we over slept. You’re going to be late.”

Mac rolled over and tried to open her eyes. Kat repeated, “Baby, try to wake up. You’re going to be late. Kara woke me up so could wake you up.”

“Okay,” Mac mumbled and rolled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she staggered to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Kat turned to Kara ad whispered, “That trick is to gently shake the bear…not poke it.”

Kara smiled and said, “Maybe I should try that with Alex.”

“Never know,” Kat replied standing up and hugging Kara. “You never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the part of "waking the bear". I'm hoping you are liking how I see this all playing out, and where Alex gets her traits from.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Kara and Alex during their 2 week stay with Mac and Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you catch all the little Easter eggs throughout.

The couple of days were a little smoother since Kara and Alex were quieter and didn’t poke the bear. It was raining, so everyone found things inside to occupy themselves. The arguing between Kara and Alex had settled somewhat, but the tension remained.

Kat and Mac were making dinner while the girls watched “The Wizard of Oz”. The phone rang. “Alex, will grab that?” Mac asked.

Alex answered the phone. After a moment, Alex called to Kat, “Hey, Kat, it’s the hospital.”

Kat wiped her hands on the dish towel and gave Mac a concerned look. “This is Dr. Raman,” she answered. There was a pause. “Ok. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Hanging up the phone, she looked at Mac. “It’s Ms. Hawthorne.”

“Go,” Mac urged understanding.

Kat didn’t bother to change. She grabbed her keys, kissed her wife, and headed out the door.

“Why didn’t she wear her scrubs if she is going to work?” Kara asked.

“Time is precious. Ms. Hawthorne is dying of cancer. Plus, if she needs them, she keeps extras in her locker.”

The remainder of the evening was somber. Even with the quiet mood, Kara was full of questions. Mac patiently tried to answer them all. Alex just looked annoyed by the whole situation. After dinner, Kara watched “The Wizard of Oz” again. Alex retreated upstairs while Mac made her way to the porch swing.

It was almost 2 a.m. when Kat pulled back into the driveway. Her headlights woke Mac who had fallen asleep in the swing. Mac sat up and watched Kat trudge up the front steps. From the light through the window, Mac could see she’d been crying. Kat didn’t stop; she kept walked and quietly said as she passed Mac, “I need a shower.” Mac nodded and watched her walk into the house.

Mac followed Kat in and found Kara sleeping on the sofa and the TV screen blank. Mac threw a blanket over her niece and made her way to the bedroom to await Kat. When Kat came out, she saw Mac’s outstretched hand from where she waiting in bed leaning against the headboard. Kat’s tears began again as she took her wife’s hand and climbed over Mac into the bed. Kat snuggled Mac like a body pillow resting her head on her chest. Mac could feel hot tears through her shirt and the heaves of Kat’s sadness. She said nothing. She just held Kat allowing her time to grieve.

“I’m sorry,” Kat finally sniffed.

“For what? Having a heart? That’s what makes you such an amazing doctor, baby.” Mac kissed her forehead. “That’s one of the things I love most about you.” Laying her head on Kat’s, she continued, “I wish I had half the heart you did.”

Kat played with Mac’s fingers of the arm draped over her shoulder. “Mr. Hawthorne wanted me there---while he said his goodbyes. Mac, it was heartbreaking, but still beautiful at the same time.” Kat sniffed and wiped the fresh tears. “He talked about their life, how good it had been, how much they loved one another.” Kat looked at Mac. “He asked me about you. Apparently someone told him about us.”

Brushing Kat’s hair back, Mac asked, “What did he say?”

“He wasn’t judgmental,” Kat defended. “He just wanted to know about us. Like, why did I love you and not a man.”

“What did you say?”

“That I fell in love with you the moment we met. That you were my other half----my soulmate. Mr. Hawthorne just smiled the sweetest smile and told me that I really did know what love was and what he was losing.” Sitting up on her elbow, Kat looked into Mac’s now tear-filled eyes, “Mac, I can’t and don’t want to imaging losing you.”

Mac caressed her wife’s jaw and gently kissed her lips. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

“But----“ Kat started to argue.

Mac placed a finger over Kat’s lips to silence her. “Don’t, Kat. We will drive ourselves mad thinking about what could or might happen. I don’t want us to live like that. I want to live for the moment. The here and now and not worry about tomorrow.” Mac kissed her earnestly. Pulling away just enough to peer into Kat’s chocolate drop eyes, passion clouded their vision as Kat growled, “Then love me…here and now.”

Mac rolled Kat over lying atop her. Just as she captured Kat’s mouth, she murmured, “Forever and always.”

__________________________________________________________________________

The next morning at breakfast, Kara offered apologies for Kat’s patient. “Thanks, Kara,” Kat replied sadly.

Alex mumbled, “Are you gonna tell them how you know about Ms. Hawthorne?”

“Shut up, Alex!”

Looking between the two girls, she knew something had happened. “Kara, what she talking about?” Mac asked.

“Nothing,” Kara said quietly dropping her head and playing in her food.

“She’s a peeping Tom,” Alex said.

“NO I’M NOT!” Kara yelled back.

“STOP!” Mac interjected. “Both of you!”

Looking toward Kara, Mac asked, “Kara, what’s she talking about?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Kara whined.

“Didn’t mean to do what?” asked Kat hoping she was wrong in what she was thinking.

Kara continued to stare at her plate of food moving it around with her fork. “I kinda heard your conversation,” she admitted.

“And SAW!” Alex added.

Mac pointed at Alex and scolded her, “YOU---outside---NOW!”

“But---“ Alex tried to protest but was cut off by Mac’s anger. “NOW!”

“She’s the pervert and I’m the one in trouble,” Alex complained as she left the table and slamming the door to sit in the swing to sulk.

Taking a deep breath, Mac looked toward Kara once more. “Ok….explain, please.”

Tears were rolling down Kara’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean to. I swear!” she cried.

“Didn’t mean to do what?” asked Kat again now knowing what Kara was going to say.

“My hearing. I don’t mean to listen to conversations, but I don’t know how to stop it,” she tried to explain.

“But you were asleep, Kara, on the sofa. How did you hear us talking?” Mac asked.

“I woke up. I could hear you talking,” Kara wiped her tears but more fell.

“Ok, but why did Alex call you a pervert?” Mac inquired.

Kara hid her face in her hands hoping they wouldn’t make her answer.

“When I headed upstairs, I saw….I saw the two of you…..” Kara’s face was red with embarrassment.

“Oh,” Mac said simply.

“I didn’t mean to!” Kara cried again.

Kat hugged Kara to her. Kara buried her face in her aunt’s shirt. “Does this make me a bad person?” she cried.

Stroking her hair, Kat replied, “No, sweetie, you’re not a bad person. You just can’t control your powers and that’s not your fault.”

Mac motioned to Kat that she was going to deal with Alex. Outside, she found her not in the swing any longer but sitting underneath one of the trees in the yard. Alex was staring out into the bay. As Mac walked up, Alex angrily asked, “You gonna yell at me more?”

Sitting down beside her daughter, she answered quietly, “No.”

“Yeah, right,” Alex huffed throwing a pebble toward the street.

“Alex, I’m not here to yell at you. I wanna talk, that’s all.” Alex continued to stare straight ahead. Mac knew this conversation would be like talking to herself because Alex was just like her-----stubborn and closed off. “I want to tell you a story----about Jeremiah.”

Alex sat in silence continuing to stare. “Did I ever tell you he was my hero?” Mac asked playing with a blade of grass. Alex shook her head. “Well, he is. I don’t know how much he has told you about our mother, but she wasn’t the easiest person to live with, especially when everything you did was wrong in her eyes. Jeremiah was the prodical son. He could do no wrong. Me? No matter how hard I tried to please her, it was never enough.”

“Why?” Alex asked curiously glancing at Mac.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. “That answer died with her,” Mac answered remembering the book burning in the flames. “The why doesn’t matter. The result does.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was alone. Mother hated me. Dad was always away on business. I had no real friends. All I had was Jeremiah. He took care of me. Taught me. Most importantly, he loved me.”

Alex was now beginning to see where the conversation was headed. “Like Kara?”

“Yeah, sorta like Kara,” Mac agreed. “Alex, you are her family now. You’re all she has, just like Jeremiah was all I had.” Putting her arms around Alex’s shoulders, Mac continued, “I know that’s a lot of responsibility. I’m not saying it’s always going to be easy or that you won’t fight because that’s what siblings do. But, Alex, I know you. You’re strong. You’ve got this.”

Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks as Mac finished, “I just want you to think about something. If Jeremiah acted like the ass you’ve been, where would I be now?” With that, Mac kissed the top of her daughter’s head and returned to the house.

That afternoon Mac called Jeremiah and told him what had happened with Kara. Jeremiah said he would talk to Superman. Maybe he could help with Kara learning to control her powers. He also said he would work on making her lead-lined glasses to help with x-ray vision.

After the phone call and dinner, Kat suggested trivia game night with partners. Kat partnered with Kara on the first round because she knew how competitive Mac and Alex were. Although she and Kara lost very badly, the atmosphere was full of laughter and friendly banter. Hopefully the days to follow would be just as successful.

__________________________________________________________________

The weekend was spent at the beach. Kara had turned into a waterdog. She and Alex spent hours snorkeling. Kat was always capturing their adventures on camera. It was on this weekend that Kat caught one of favorite moments on film. Kara and Alex were sitting with their arms around one another dripping wet, snorkles on their heads, and laughing. It was the perfect photo of the beginning of their friendship and bonding.

Two weeks had come and gone quickly. The girls had started bonding more by the end of their stay. The goodbyes at the airport were full of tears and promises of frequent phone calls and visits. The ride home for Mac and Kat was quiet. The house was even worse. The girls hadn’t been gone even a day, but Kat and Mac already missed them terribly. To get out of the house, they walked down to _Charlie’s_ where they resumed their normal routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on how they deal with the first death of Jeremiah. Mac finds out Hank's true identity.

“Hey, you,” Mac said as Kat through the door returning from her shift.  
“Hey, babe,” Kat replied throwing her keys on the table and taking a seat at the bar. “Smells good,” she said watching Mac.   
“I hope so,” Mac answered tasting her sauce. “Not bad. What do you think?” she asked lifting the spoon to Kat’s lips. Kat took a bite. “Maybe a little more salt…” she suggested.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought, too.” Mac added a pinch of salt and tried it again. This time, Kat licked her lips and gave a thumbs up. “Perfect,” she groaned.   
“Awesome! Now, it just has to simmer while the chicken bakes.” Mac turned the stove down and checked the oven.  
“Do I have time to shower?” Kat asked.  
“Yeah. Should be ready in about 15-20 minutes. I’ll finish up the bread while you do that.”  
Kat headed for the headed for the shower as Mac finished dinner. Kat emerged in shorts and t-shirt. Mac had set the table and poured them each a glass of wine. As they ate, they talked about everything and nothing. After dinner they cleaned the kitchen together. With their crazy schedules, they used any excuse to be together even doing the dishes. Just as they were finishing, there was a knock at the door.   
Mac opened the door to face a large African American man. He was about average height, muscular, and broad shouldered. “Can I help you?”  
“I hope so,” he answered in a deep voice. “I’m looking for Mackenzie Danvers.”  
“I’m Mackenzie,” Mac replied.   
Holding up a badge, the man introduced himself. “My name is Hank Henshaw. I’m with the government. May I come in?”  
“Of course,” Mac answered stepping aside. Kat came to stand beside her wife. “Mr. Henshaw, this is my wife, Katherine.”  
Kat and Henshaw said hello. Mac offered the man a seat. “Thank you,” he stated.   
“What can I do for you, Mr. Henshaw?” Mac asked as she tried to figure out why Hank Henshaw would be coming to her home when he was supposed to be on a mission with her brother.   
“I’m here about your brother, Jeremiah,” he said both sadly and nervously.  
Kat put her hand around Mac’s shoulders afraid of what was to come. Mac reached up and placed her own hand over her wife’s as a hard knot began to form in her stomach. “What about him? Is he okay?”  
Taking a deep breath, Henshaw answered slowly. “I’m afraid not.” Pausing trying to get his thoughts together, Henshaw finally continued. “We were on assignment. Things went wrong.” Looking across at Mac, he finally confessed, “I’m sorry, but Jeremiah, didn’t make it.”  
“What?” Mac asked in a whisper.   
“Jeremiah-----he’s dead, Mrs. Danvers. I’m so sorry,” Henshaw said.   
Mac sat in stunned silence trying to process what had just been said. “How?” she finally managed.   
“I….I’m sorry…I can’t go into details…” he answered.   
Mac tensed. Angrily, she lashed out, “You are damn well going to tell me how my brother died!”  
“It’s classified,” Henshaw said calmly.   
“Bullshit!” Mac yelled back. “I know Jeremiah worked for the D.E.O---for you. I know he did it to protect Kara! We deserve an explanation---the truth!”  
“You know?” he asked.   
“Yes, I know. Jeremiah and I shared everything. I know he and a team----lead by you---were headed out to find a rogue Martian,” Mac said trying to calm herself down.  
Henshaw took a deep breath contemplating on what, if anything to tell the woman sitting in front of him. Finally, he said, “We were on a mission to find the rogue alien. We were ambushed. There was fight. Jeremiah was wounded, very badly.”  
“Who did it? Who killed him? Was it the alien?’  
“I….I….” Henshaw shrugged his shoulders.   
Kat felt a need to interrupt to given Mac time to process. “Do Eliza and the girls know?’  
“Umm, no, not yet. You were the first stop on the way back to National City. I’ll give the news as soon as I get there.”  
Mac laid her head in her palms. Kat knew she was barely holding it together.   
“If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to National City,” Henshaw said standing and heading to the door. “Again, Mrs. Danvers, I’m very sorry.”  
As Henshaw closed the door, Mac turned to her wife and the dam broke. She collapsed in her lap her body raking with sobs and sorrow. An hour later, Mac was curled up in the fetal position with her head resting on Kat’s legs. Kat had one arm resting on Mac’s side while the other brushed her hair. Kat could tell that the tension had subsided and that Mac was now numb.   
Mac eventually sat up and said, “I need to go home.”  
“Of course,” Kat replied wiping the stray tears that escaped Mac’s red swollen eyes. “I’ll call the hospital and then get us a flight. We’ll pack a couple of bags and go.”  
“Ok,” Mac mumbled. She headed for the bedroom to look for their bags. As she packed, her mind wondered over the conversation with Henshaw. In her gut, she felt something was off. Something was wrong. But right now, she was still too much in a fog to figure out what it was. While packing the phone rang. It was Alex. “Hey, baby girl,” Mac said sadly.   
“He’s gone, Mac! Dad is gone!” Alex cried.   
“I know, Alex,” Mac replied with tears streaming again.   
“What are we gonna do?” Alex asked almost in a panic.  
“Hey, Alex, listen,” Mac consoled. “We are going to do what the Danvers always do….we are going to be strong and get through this. I promise, baby girl, we will be ok.”  
“But it hurts, Mac,” she sniffled.  
“I know. But I promise, it will go away.”  
“Are you coming home?”  
“Yeah. Kat’s trying to get us a flight now. I’ll call when I know anything.”  
“Kara could….” Alex began.  
“NO, ALEX!” Mac exclaimed. “Kara needs to stay grounded. We don’t need any attention drawn to us right now.  
“Yeah. Ok.”  
“Listen, baby girl, I need to hang up. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
“I love you,” Alex sniffed.   
“I love you, too, baby girl.”  
Mac took the phone back to Kat. “How is she?”  
“Hurting.”  
“That’s to be expected. She loved him very much.”  
“Yeah, I just hope she doesn’t spiral like I did,” Mac said closing her eyes to the thought.   
“Hey, babe, she won’t.” Kat wrapped her arms around Mac. “Unlike you, Alex has a support system---you, me, Kara, Eliza”  
“I know you’re right, but she is so much like me……”  
“You can say that again,” Kat agreed and smiled. “It’s like living with clones when she is here.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Are you kidding!? It’s hilarious. It’s like watching a miniature version of you,” Kat laughed. “I’ve been Kara tips on how to live with Alex since the ‘bear’ incident.”  
“Oh, really?” Mac smiled mischievously.   
“Yes, really.” Nuzzling Mac’s neck, Kat said, “I’ve learned a few tricks over the years.”  
Leaning her head back, Mac said huskily, “I hope you didn’t share all of your tricks.”  
“Hell no!” Kat pulled back to look in Mac’s eyes. “Some tricks are meant to stay secret,” she whispered as she captured Mac’s mouth with her own. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Mac tried to retain her senses when wasn’t easy when it came to Kat. Leaning her forehead against Kat’s, Mac said in a raspy passioned voice, “As much as I want to continue this----discussion on trickery-----we need to get a flight to Midvale.”  
“Oh gosh…I need to stay focused,” Kat cried pulling away.   
Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her back against her chest capturing her mouth once again. She kissed her slowly, teasingly, causing a moan to escape both women. Ending the kiss and caressing Kat’s cheek, Mac said lovingly, “Don’t you ever apologize for loving me.”  
Kat smiled back and placed her own hand on Mac’s cheek. “I love you, Mac”  
“I love you more, Kat,” Mac answered with another kiss.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Mac and Kat stored their luggage on the red-eye flight. They collapsed in their seats with exhaustion. While they waited for takeoff, Kat watched her wife. She hadn’t acted herself since Henshaw’s visit. Yes, she was upset over her brother’s death, but Kat had a feeling that there was something else. Once in the air, Kat made her move to find out just what that was. Taking her hand, Kat began her interrogation. “Ok, spill it.”  
“What?” Mac said surprised.  
“You’ve been in your own world since Henshaw left. I thought it might be about Jeremiah, but you really zoned out after talking to Alex. So what gives?”  
Mac should have known Kat would know something was wrong. She couldn’t hide anything from her. Running her thumb over Kat’s hand, she confessed. “I don’t know, Kat. Something just feels---off---about his story.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Part of it really didn’t hit me until we were driving to the airport. First, did you notice when Alex called?” Kat shook her head no. “It had only been about an hour and a half since Henshaw left our house. How did he get to Midvale so fast?”  
“Flew?”  
“Nuh uh. It takes us two hours once the plane is off the ground. He still had to drive to the airport.”  
“Maybe he had a private helicopter?”  
“Where? It would have to be nearby and we didn’t hear one.”  
“So you’ve spent the whole evening wondering how Henshaw got to Midvale so quickly?”  
“It’s not just that, Kat. Whenever I would talk to Jeremiah and he would mention Henshaw or the D.E.O., that is not what he described. From the way Jeremiah described him, Henshaw was a cruel pompus ass. He basically hated all aliens and felt he was the one destined to rid the Earth of them. Kat, he forced my brother to leave his family. He threatened to take Kara---experiment on her----if Jeremiah didn’t join the D.E.O.”  
Confused, Kat replied, “But, that doesn’t sound like the man in our home yesterday.”  
“Exactly!”  
“So, if he’s not Henshaw, who is he?”  
“That’s what I’m hoping to find out.”  
_____________________________________________________________________  
They arrived in Midvale in the early morning hours. Eliza met them at the door. “We came as soon as we could,” Mac said hugging Eliza. They wound up sitting around the kitchen table where Mac had spent many evenings. Now she, Kat, and Eliza sat in silence as the sun began to rise. Kat decided everyone needed to eat, so she prepared breakfast. Once it was ready, Mac headed upstairs for the girls. She barely up the first two steps before both girls came bounding down the stairs. “My girls,” Mac called out giving them a bear hug.   
As Kat carried plates to the table, she smiled and said, “I should have known no one would have to wake Kara. I swear she has the nose of bloodhound when it comes to food.”  
“Kat!” both girls squealed and tackled their aunt.   
“Why don’t you two come help me finish?” The girls followed Kat and returned with sausage, eggs, and pancakes. The girls wasted no time in filling their plates. Mac pulled Kat against her and whispered, “Thank you” before giving her a quick kiss.   
Breakfast was quiet as everyone ate heartily. After breakfast and with full stomach’s Mac and Kat slept for a couple of hours. Alex and Kara, after yet another fight over the bathroom, prepared to go with Eliza to the funeral home.   
The afternoon was filled with sadness but also with the hustle and bustle of preparing for tomorrow’s service. Dinner that evening consisted of delivery pizza. The group sat around in the fire-pit in the backyard eating pizza and reminiscing about Jeremiah as a father, brother, and husband. When the firelight dimmed, the girls made their way to bed. Kat and Mac collapsed in the guestroom. Eliza, although exhausted, could not bring herself to sleep, not yet, not in a forever empty bed.   
The day moved like a dream. Everyone seemed to float through the day as if watching a movie on the screen. The church was filled with those who knew or worked with the couple. After the service, everyone made their way to Eliza’s.   
Mac stood at the edge of yard overlooking the bay. Although, she didn’t hear the person approach, she could sense someone. From her peripheral vision, she could distinguish Hank Henshaw’s form. He quickly made his way to her side. She didn’t acknowledge he was there. He was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry, Mackenzie, about Jeremiah.”  
Turning to face him, Mac tried to hold in her anger. “Who are you?”  
Looking confused, he glanced at her and asked, “What do you mean?”  
“I’ve never been one to beat around the bush, so I’m just going to say it. You are NOT Hank Henshaw. I know because from the descriptions and conversations with my brother, he was an ass. You, sir, are not. When you came to tell me about Jeremiah, you were kind, sad. You’re eyes…showed emotion…something Hank Henshaw did not.” She stepped to face the man before her. “So, I’ll asked again….exactly who---or more to the point---what---are you?”  
The man dropped his head. He had learned enough to know that this one was too smart to be fooled. “Is there some place private we can go?”  
Mac said nothing as she headed toward the steps leading down to the beach below. The man followed her. At the bottom, Mac quickly turned and said, “Ok. We’re alone.”  
The man sat down on one of the boulders. “You’re right. I’m not Hank Henshaw. You’re brother warned me that you were very smart and intuitive.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “You’re brother was part of the D.E.O.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“Jeremiah found the alien first. He discovered the truth about the alien and tried to help him. They shared many stories that night around the fire. Jeremiah was going to make up a story about killing him to help the alien escape. Unfortunately the real Henshaw found them first. Your brother tried to protect the alien---protect me----but, when your brother went down and Henshaw kept going after him---I killed Henshaw.” The alien paused. “But, Jeremiah, I couldn’t save him.” Looking at Mac, he had tears in his eyes. “I’m really sorry. Jeremiah was a good man. He loved his family. He made me promise to take care of you, Kara, Alex, and Eliza.” The alien motioned to himself and continued “This---was the only way I knew how to do that.”  
Mac wiped her tears. “But what are you? How can you do---this?’ she indicated to his form.  
“I’m a Martian. The last of my kind. I can shape-shift.” With that, he changed to his true form: tall, green, scary, but calming all the same. Mac gasped but then reached up to touch his face.  
“What’s your name?”  
“J’onn Jones.”  
“I know I should be…scared, skeptical, but…I’m not.”  
J’onn shifted back to Henshaw. Mac jerked her hand back realizing it was harder to look at Henshaw than the Martian. Finally Mac said, “Thank you. Thank you for telling me the truth.”  
J’onn bowed his head in acknowledgement. “You’re welcome.”  
The two made their way back to the house. Kat met them in the yard. She could tell that something had happened. Kat took Mac’s hands. “Are you okay?”  
Mac kissed Kat’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “We’ll talk at home..in case ears are listening.” Kat nodded.  
The next couple of days were slower paced. Mac and Kat cherished the time with the girls although the circumstances were sad. On the day they were to leave, there was a knock at the door. Mac happened to be the one to answer it. “J…Hank, please come in,” Mac stammered.   
“I won’t be but a minute. I heard you were going home today. I wanted to stop by and given everyone my number in case you need anything.” He reached into his pocket and retrieved a card.   
Taking it, Mac said, “Watch over my girls. I know them. If there’s trouble, they will find it.”  
“I’m sure,” J’onn said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too sad. We all know he really didn't die......


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is arrested. J'onn recruits her to the D.E.O. How is Mac going to react?

Mac and Kat easily slipped back into their routine. They were at the hospital when Kat peeped around one of the triage curtains looking for Mac. “Hey, Mac, can I see you for a second?”

Mac turned the patient over to the nurse and stepped out. “Eliza called,” Kat said. Curious Mac asked why. “She couldn’t reach you, so she called me. It’s the girls. You need to call her.”

Mac immediately went to the lounge. Eliza picked up on the first ring. “Mac!”

“What’s happened? Are they okay?”

“They’re okay, thank goodness. I didn’t want you to see it on the news.”

“See what?”

Eliza explained that one of Kara’s friends had been murdered. Alex took it upon herself to play detective. It was Midvale’s sheriff. He was ready to shoot Alex when Kara saved her. Mac had sat down and was pinching the bridge of her nose. She was proud of their bravery but angry for putting themselves in danger.

“But, they’re okay?”

“Yes. But grounded!”

“For life if possible,” Mac suggested.

________________________________________________________________________

That night Mac called J’onn and told him what had happened. He was concerned that the sheriff saw Kara use her powers. He decided to make a trip to Midvale to convince her to be more careful.

Mac called the girls before bed. They weren’t happy that she knew about what had happened. They were less happy about the lecture they received from both Mac and Kat. It was, however, for their own good regardless of their anger.

__________________________________________________________________________

The next few years found little change in Kat and Mac’s lives. Alex and Kara both headed off to college. Alex went off to medical school while Kara sought a degree in journalism. Alex was struggling being away from her sister. It was as if she was missing a pieced of herself. In a way, she was. Alex and Kara had created a bond, they were inseparable. Where there was one, the other was sure to be close. Now the toll was taking a toll on Alex.

Mac was upstairs readying the room since both Kara and Alex would be spending their spring break with them in Biddeford. She was just finishing making the bed when she heard the door. Kat was home. As she came down the stairs, she started to ask, “Hey, you, what are----“ she stopped midsentence when she saw her wife.

Running to her, Mac turned her Kat’s face for a better look. “Kat, what the hell happened!?”

“Let’s just say, never take on a junky who’s high on PCP.”

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Mac led her wife to their bathroom. Sitting on the sink, Kat allowed her wife to check her wounds. Kat explained that the junky came in with injuries, went ballistic when they tried to check him out, and attacked her. It took another doctor, two male nurses, and the security guard to hold him long enough to be sedated.

“Do you remember the last time I had to clean you up like this?” Mac asked as she dabbed Kat’s swollen lip.

“Yeah,” Kat smiled shyly.

“I was scared to death that day. Not just because you were hurt, but….because of what I felt.” Mac paused. “I had never…..wanted to kiss someone so badly.”

Kat placed her hand on Mac’s face. “I wouldn’t have cared…..at all.”

“Well, I know that now,” Mac laughed. “Is there anywhere else?”

“I’m not sure. I am getting sore from being flung across the room, though.” Mac helped Kat removed her scrub shirt. A bruise was already forming on her shoulders from being grabbed. Mac’s anger grew knowing someone had hurt Kat. When Kat removed her bottoms and Mac saw the dark bruise on her hip, she got even angrier. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it.

Mac fixed a hot shower as Kat finished undressing. As Mac was cleaning up the sink, the phone rang. “Mac, it’s J’onn.”

“J’onn. What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Alex.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s been arrested.”

“What!?” Mac pinched the bridge of the nose.

“Public intoxication.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Mac declared angrily.

“Mac, what is it?” Kat called from the shower.

“It’s J’onn, Kat. Alex has been arrested.”

Kat peeked around the shower curtain. “WHAT!?”

Mac held up a finger to Kat. “Does Eliza know?’

“Not yet.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way, J’onn. I need you to get her. Get her and bring her here. They are coming next week anyway.”

“Ok. I’ll do what I can.”

“J’onn….thank you.” Mac hung up the phone and leaned against the sink. Her daughter was in trouble…again. Hopefully, J’onn can get her and bring her home before too much damage is done. Mac was in deep thought when she felt Kat’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Mac told her what had happened and that Eliza didn’t know. Neither were able to sleep that night. Even after taking some Advil, Kat was achy. Every time she rolled over, she would wake up. Mac couldn’t sleep for worrying about her daughter.

______________________________________________________________________

Late morning brought a grumpy hungover Alex to their doorstep. When Mac let her in, she said nothing. She made her way up the stairs without even a simple hello. Mac started after her, but Kat stopped her. “Give her time to compose herself, Mac. She’s hungover, tired, and angry. It will be a lost battle if you say anything right now.”

Sighing, Mac agreed. They left her alone. It was late evening when Alex finally emerged. The wives were cooking dinner when Alex sat down on a barstool.

“Hungry?” Kat asked.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Alex answered quietly.

“Good. We fixed your favorite.”

Alex looked at both her aunts. “Aren’t you gonna yell or something?”

They looked at Alex. “About whay?”

“Damnit, Mac! I know you know! Hank said he called you.”

Mac laid down the knife she was using and looked at Alex. Calmly, she said, “Yes, j…Hank called. Yes, I know what happened. What I don’t know is why. But…..I’m hoping when you’re ready to talk, you’ll tell us.”

Alex sat unbelieving. She was so accustomed to Eliza yelling at her she didn’t know how to respond. While staring at her aunts, she saw the bruises and lacerations on Kat’s face. “Oh my god, Kat! What happened to you?”

“I had an altercation with a junky last night. He was winning for a while.” Kat paused. “Congratulation. This is what you can look forward to.”

Alex dropped her head and nervously picked at her fingers. “Speaking of that…..” she began and stopped, dreading the next bombshell she was about to drop. “Hank came to bail me out last night…which you already know.” Neither said anything. They just allowed Alex to talk which was hard for her at times, especially when it was personal. Finally, she continued, “He offered me a job…with the D.E.O.”

Mac’s heart sank. Then anger set in. “He did what?” she ground through clinched teeth.

“He offered me a job. I’ll get to use my medical training and he’s going to train me. I’ll be like dad.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Mac retorted.

“Mac, this is an amazing opportunity. I won’t be stuck in a hospital---no offense---I’ll be doing so much more,” Alex explained.

“Do you realize the D.E.O. is the reason Jeremiah is dead? Their secrets. Their missions. They got him killed, Alex.”

“I’m not dad, Mac.”

“No, you’re no, Alex. But I don’t want to lose you too. My heart couldn’t take it.” With that, Mac walked away and headed for her bedroom.

Alex laid her forehead on her hands. “No matter what I do, it’s not right.”

Kat came around and sat on the stool beside Alex. She rubbed her back in support and then pulled her in for a hug. “Alex, I learned a long time ago that trying to make others happy isn’t necessarily what makes you happy. What’s important is YOU and what makes YOU happy.”

Alex looked at her aunt. “I wish someone would tell them that.”

“That…I can help you with,” Kat smiled and nodded toward the bedroom. “But, Alex, what do you want?”

“Honestly…I don’t know yet. I know I love medicine and I want to help people. But, I don’t want to be…stuck…you know?” Kat sat silently and listened. Like her mom, when Alex was talking, you didn’t interrupt or she’d shut down. “I just wish there was a way to know for sure what to do.”

“Is that what’s been going on?” Kat asked quietly.

Alex nodded and added, “And I ….miss my little sister.”

“I know it’s not completely the same, but she’ll be here tomorrow.” Alex sighed at Kat’s statement. “Now let me go talk to Mac. You’ve got enough to worry about without adding her to your list.”

As Kat walked away, Alex called out, “Hey, Kat…..thanks.”

Kat smiled back, “You’re welcome.” In the bedroom, Kat found Mac curled in the chair looking out the window. Mac wiped her eyes as Kat kneeled in front of her. “So Alex talked to me,” Kat began.

“Kat, I can’t lose her. Not like Jeremiah.”  
“I know, but if you keep acting like an ass, you’re going to lose her anyway.”

“But the D.E.O.? Really?”

“Mac, Alex is trying to figure out her own path, but she wants to make everyone else around her happy regardless of what it does to her. What if working for the D.E.O. is what she wants?”

“But what if she gets hurt or worse….”

Kat interrupted, “Mac, look at me. Look at what happened to me. We can have something happen to us anywhere.” Mac closed her eyes. She knew Kat was right. She just needed to put her fear aside and be supportive for her daughter. “Do you remember when I worried about something happening and I was afraid of losing you? Do you remember what you said?”

“Live for the moment…in the moment. Kat, I know you’re right. Fear….is a hard thing to just push aside, especially when it’s someone you love. I get it now…what you were saying that night.”

“I know, baby. But you have me to help you overcome it, just like I had you.”

“That I do,” Mac said kissing Kat’s palm. Kat stood and pulled Mac to her feet. “Now, go talk to your daughter.”

In the kitchen, Alex was working on the dinner that had been absently discarded. “Hey,” Mac said quietly.

“Hey,” Alex replied back not looking up from her task.

“Why don’t I finish up while you two talk?” Kat suggested. Alex and Mac put on their jackets and headed for the porch swing. Kat watched them through the window. They were talking, laughing, crying, and talking some more. There was no yelling. Kat smiled to herself. Mac wasn’t being an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking my spin on snipets from the show.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alex finally finds out Mac is her mom?

The next few years were a whirlwind of chaos. Kara revealed herself as Supergirl saving Alex from a fiery plane crash. Alex worked her ass off to climb the ranks. During this time, J’onn’s true identity as the Martian Hunter also came to light.

Mac’s nights were often restless as nightmares would often wake her from a fitful sleep. Kat was worried about her wife. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll not only on Mac but also on Kat. Mac’s screams would tear through the night or she would awaken Kat fighting in her sleep.

Finally Kat confronted Mac over breakfast. “Babe, what’s going on? You haven’t slept through the night in over a week.” Reaching across the table, she took Mac’s hand. “Mac, talk to me.”

Rubbing her thumb over Kat’s hand, she held it like a lifeline. “I don’t know. I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen.”

“Are you worried about something?”

“No…it’s not that. I’m not worried. Nothing has happened to be me to be upset or worried.” Holding her chest, she continued. “It’s more like a sixth sense, a foreboding prophecy almost.” She paused. “I think that’s what’s causing the nightmares.” She shrugged exhausted and unknowing.

“Whatever it is or will be…we’ll face it…together.”

That afternoon Mac discovered the reason for her dread. One of her greatest fears came true..Alex was critically injured.

Mac was at the nurse’s desk reviewing labwork on a patient when a strong gust of wind startled her. Looking up she saw Kara---or rather Supergirl----looking distressed. Mac knew instantly it involved Alex. Mac yelled for the nurse to call her wife. “Already on it,” the nurse assured. Within an instant an all-call was done for Kat and she appeared instantly.

Supergirl informed them Alex had been involved in an explosion. She was at the D.E.O. getting ready for surgery. She had head trauma and internal bleeding. Kat told Supergirl to take Mac on. She’d pack a bag and be ready. Supergirl flew Mac to National City. As soon as she was able she back for Kat. When Supergirl arrived back with Kat, they found Mac and Eliza arguing.

“Do you realize what you’re asking me to do?” gritted Mac.

“YES! Save Alex!” Eliza yelled back.

“I CAN’T, ELIZA!”

“Why? Because of this damn secret we’ve been hiding all these years?” Mac tried to turn away at that comment, but Eliza grabbed her arm pulling her back. “We have hid this long enough, Mac. It’s time.” Eliza tried to speak more calmly.

“She’ll hate me…..” Mac choked.

“At least she’ll be alive!” Eliza tried to reason.

Kat walked up and asked what was happening. Eliza explained that Alex needed blood and Mac was the only match because of an enzyme that was hereditary. Just as Eliza finished, Winn raced in and said the surgeon needed help. It was worse than he thought and needed extra hands.

Kat spoke up, “I’ll do it.” Winn escorted her to the scrub room. In the OR, what Kat saw was a catastrophe. The doctor was panicking. Kat immediately took control of the situation and kicked the doctor out. Within minutes, Kat found the bleeder, clamped it off, and began clean up. Alex had lost too much blood from the doctor’s incompetence and from all the internal damage. Once Kat had closed and stabilized her patient, she went to talk to the others.   
“She’s stable but extremely weak.” She looked at Mac, “We need to talk.”

Leading her away from the others, she said, “Mac, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to. If Alex doesn’t get blood…she’ll die. She’s extremely weak. There was a lot of damage and the doctor….well, let’s just say he didn’t help.”

Taking a deep breath, Mac knew what she had to do. Alex’s life was more important than a 28 year old buried secret. Eliza was right. It was better to have Alex alive. “Let’s do it.”

Eliza and Kat accompanied Mac to the lab. Kara stayed with J’onn trying to figure out what was going on. She asked J’onn if he knew. J’onn who had known for years because he had read Jeremiah’s mind on his death bed, told Kara it wasn’t his place to tell.

Eliza ran the labs to double check what they already knew….Alex and Mac were a perfect match. Eliza began the transfusion. As soon as she had collected a bag, Kat hooked it up to Alex. Although Alex needed more, they had to be careful not to drain Mac too fast. It was a slow, long, and arduous process that left everyone exhausted.

Kat had Mac moved to a bed beside Alex that way she could monitor them both. Kat was checking Alex’s vitals and Mac was having a snack when Kara eased the door open. Kat motioned for her to enter.

“Hey,” Mac greeted.

“Hey,” Kara acknowledged. “How is she?”

“Stable. Vitals are stronger today, but she’s still not out of the woods.”

Kara nodded. Mac watched Kara nervously fumble with her hands and knew Eliza had told her. “So, you know?”

Kara nodded again. Neither really knew what to say, so both remained silent which was deafening. Eventually Kara turned and left. Mac sighed, “Well, there’s one that hates me.”

Kat looked at Mac. “I don’t think she hates you. I think she doesn’t really know what to say.”

“I hope you’re right.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Alex’s vitals and blood counts were much improved and more stable. Kat and Mac were exhausted, but they were both used to it. They were, however, in much need of a shower and change of clothing. Kat asked Kara where she’d put their bag. “It’s at Alex’s. She just lives a couple of blocks if you want to go.”

“That would be great,” Kat said.

Kara walked Mac and Kat to Alex’s apartment. Mac told Kat to go first in case something changed with Alex. With Kat in the shower, Kara and Mac were left alone for the first time. The awkward silence was deafening again. Mac saw the picture that Kat had taken of them when they were young. She picked it up remembering.

“How did you do it?” Kara asked quietly.

“How did I do what?”

“Keep it a secret…be around her….act like she was just your niece?”

Mac sat the photo down and faced Kara. Tears filled her eyes. “I didn’t have a choice, Kara. It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do…but I didn’t have a choice.”

“Maybe not in the beginning, but…..”

“By then, Kara, she was happy, loved, protected, and I was just finding myself for the first time.” Mac paused. “I didn’t want to mess her life up any more than I already had.” Mac walked over to the sliding glass doors. “I don’t know who much Eliza told you, Kara, but I know you don’t understand it. I mean, I lived it and I don’t understand. All I know is I did what I thought was right to protect Alex….to protect my daughter.”

Kara moved to stand beside her aunt. She wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Mac laid her head on Kara’s shoulder thankful for the forgiveness she felt.

_____________________________________________________________________

With Alex’s vitals stable, Kat began lifting the induced coma. Twenty-four hours later, Alex opened her eyes for the first time in a week. Kat and Mac were there to keep her calm since she was still intubated. Mac had her focus on her while Kat pulled the tubing. Mac was holding her own breath while this was happening. It killed her to see her daughter so vulnerable and helpless.

When Alex was settled, the group gathered around. Kat and Mac exited quietly. Later when Kat checked on Alex, she asked where Mac was. “In the hallway,” Kat answered writing on her patient’s chart.

“Winn said if it hadn’t been for you and Mac I would’ve died.” She paused. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Taking Alex’s hand, Kat said, “You’re family, Alex. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know.”

“Winn said something else too, Kat.”

Kat’s gut tightened. “Yeah. What’s that?”

Alex was nervous herself. She was rubbing Kat’s hand with her thumb and biting her lower lip avoiding eye contact. “He said Mac gave me blood.”

“Yeah. Actually quite a lot.”

“How, Kat?” Alex looked at Kat. This time it was Kat who avoided eye contact.

“I think you should talk to….”

Alex interrupted. “Who is she? How does she have that enzyme?”

Kat looked at Alex who by now had tears in her eyes. “Alex, you’re smart. What do you think?”

Alex wiped the tears and answered, “She’s my mom.”

Kat nodded. “Yeah, Alex, she’s your mom.”

Kat walked to the hallway and told Mac to come in. At the door she whispered, “She knows.” Mac entered. Her insides were churning. Vomit threatened to spill out but she swallowed it back down. She sat down in a chair beside Alex’s bedside. She was nervously ringing her hands and staring at the floor afraid to look Alex in the eye.

“Look at me, Mac.” Mac looked at her daughter. “Are you my mom?”

Mac nodded. “Yeah,” she answered quietly. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got nowhere to be.” With that Mac told Alex the story. The whole gruesome story. For the most part, Alex listened quietly. Occassionally, she asked a question which Mac answered honestly. As the end, Alex had a question that ripped Mac’s heart open. “Those 6 years…in the beginning….did you think about me…want to see me?”

Mac kissed Alex’s palm as tears ran down her face. “Oh, God, Alex. Those were longest 6 years of my life.” Mac dropped her head and confessed, “In truth, if it hadn’t been for Kat….I wouldn’t have made it.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

A smiled etched across her face. “With all my being.” She paused. “And, I love you just as much.” As she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, Mac said, “I want to show you something.”

Alex watched as Mac popped the back off her phone and removed a piece of worn paper. Unfolding the old Polaroid, Mac said, “No one except Kat and the nurse who gave this to me knows I have this.” Mac handed the picture to Alex. As she studied it, Alex asked, “This is us?”

“Yeah, on the day you were born right before you were taken away.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said looking at her mom.

“Alex, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for!”

“I know…I mean..I’m sorry for you….having to go through all of that.”

Mac moved to sit on the side of the bed. “I’m not,” she admitted. Cupping Alex’s face in her hands, she said, “Alex, I would do it all….every single bit of it…..if it meant I had you.” Mac planted a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too…Mac…Mom? What do I call you?”

“Whatever you want, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for hanging with me. I hope you enjoyed the Alex Danvers AU.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of little Mac and big brother Jeremiah? I hope you are enjoying it. Please stay with me! I promise Alex does make an appearance.


End file.
